


Next of Kin

by janusrome



Series: Next of Kin [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Father/Son Incest, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Striker Eureka，Hansen父子和Max的故事。（字數：約33,000）</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Like Father

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇沒有父控、沒有子控、沒有未成年、沒有養成、更沒有non-con——但依然是個父子（年下）斜線文。

位於雪梨的總部即將關閉，PPDC駐守在雪梨碎頂的成員，若非因收編而被遣散，就是被調往尚在運作的香港碎頂總部。身為至今仍碩果僅存的Jaeger駕駛員，Hercules “Herc” Hansen當然也在這波調派的名單當中。雖然Herc駕駛的是最新型的Jaeger， _Striker Eureka_ ，但他卻是現役的突擊隊員之中，最年長也是最資深的一位。

打從2015年，他和胞弟Scott加入受訓計畫，成為最早一批測試的Jaeger駕駛，至今已經邁入第十一個年頭了，他親身經歷Jaeger計畫的成長、茁壯、興盛、巔峰、以及衰落。

早在計畫宣告終止之前，Herc早已隱隱約約察覺到，這可能是無可避免的發展。

近兩、三年他們損失慘重，頻繁的攻擊事件和越來越難纏怪獸，讓他們不斷折損頂尖的駕駛和Jaeger。社會輿論開始質疑Jager計畫的成效，隸屬於聯合國的PPDC不願意再花錢打造昂貴的精密戰鬥機甲——更不用說，失去Jaeger的速度甚至超越了建造的速度——他們決定把經費全數投注到已經進行五年的「生命牆」計畫。

他們相信怪獸不會攻擊高聳的圍牆，宣稱圍牆比機甲更能夠保護太平洋沿海城市居民的生命財產。

要是他們的判斷證明錯誤呢？

Herc當然有滿腹疑慮，但身為大半輩子的軍人，他沒有質疑上頭那些人做的決定，他只是服從命令。

他不擔心自己往後該何去何從——如果Stacker找不到適當的職務給他，他不排斥直接退休算了——他比較擔心的，其實是他的搭檔，Chuck，他的兒子。

在大部分人的眼裡，年紀輕輕的Chuck應該是最不需要擔心的人，但實際的情況恰恰相反：Chuck的生活非常單純，他的重心只有Jaeger，他幾乎把所有的時間都花費在駕駛艙模擬器、體能訓練、武術訓練、機甲維修等等，而他在閒暇時通常牽著鬥牛犬在基地附近散步或慢跑。Chuck沒有機會過著別種生活方式，駕駛Jaeger作戰是他唯一學通的生存之道，而他也非常擅長，年僅二十一歲就已站上這個領域的頂端。Chuck不但是PPDC有史以來招募最年輕的突襲隊員，如今也是全世界公認最傑出的Jaeger駕駛之一。

Jaeger計畫一旦結束，意味的不只是Chuck失去舞臺這麼簡單而已，這相當於剝奪了他的自我價值，否定了他多年來的努力付出。

Herc和Chuck從來都沒有談過計畫終止對他們的衝擊——事實上，走出了駕駛艙，他們父子很少和對方說話。

然而，因為Drift，Herc瞭解Chuck的心思。遠比這世上任何一個人都還要瞭解。

在 _Striker Eureka_ 「除役」的前夕，Herc的上司兼老戰友Stacker來到雪梨碎頂。

Herc是直搗突破點作戰計畫的核心成員，戰術研究的小型會議他場場皆出席，各不用說Stacker和他私底下更討論過無數次相關的技術細節，因此Herc明白 _Striker Eureka_ 肩負的重任，並認為Stacker此次到訪是為了坐鎮監督機甲運送的作業。然而，Stacker卻說，他不打算在澳洲久留。Stacker把這份工作交給Mako執行，表示他要把握最後的時間去一趟阿拉斯加，把那名行蹤飄忽不定的昔日戰友找回來。

由於欠缺資金又無國際組織的奧援，日後他們恐怕無法再次集結這種規模的戰力了。無論此次行動的成敗，這都會是最後一次，他們別無選擇，只能放手一搏。

一個嬌小的身影閃現在Herc面前。Herc不由得露出微笑，出聲向她打招呼：「嗨，Miss Mori，很高興見到妳。」

昔日的小女孩已經長成亭亭玉立的年輕女性了。

每次見到Mako，Herc在心底都不由得感嘆，有個女兒好像挺不錯的——並不是說他覺得自己的兒子哪裡不好，而是大家總說女孩子們比較貼心，如果他的孩子是個女孩，或許……

不，還是算了吧。如果他唯一的孩子是個女孩，搞不好他比現在還更搞不懂該如何做個稱職的老爸。

就算Chuck和他處不來，至少他還瞭解一般男孩子在這個年紀的時候，腦袋裡想的是什麼；假如他的孩子是個女孩……這個嘛，他沒有姊妹，不太清楚女孩子成長時經歷了什麼，也不瞭解她們的想法，更無法想像自己要如何獨自撫養女孩子長大成人。

「……嘖，Max，你這傢伙。」

Herc聽到兒子的低聲抱怨，他轉過頭，看到鬥牛犬拉扯牽著他的主人，朝他們跑來。Chuck沒有制止愛犬，而是加快腳步跟上，沒幾秒鐘，一人一狗加入他們的行列。

鬥牛犬朝著訪客猛搖尾巴，Mako彎下腰，伸手拍拍他的頭，笑著說：「他好可愛喔。」——儘管她誇讚的對象是隻身材稍嫌走樣，此刻還張開嘴、喘著氣、吐出舌頭、一面流著口水的鬥牛犬。

「長官。」Chuck先朝Stacker點頭行禮，然後向Mako打過招呼，接著咧嘴一笑，用下巴指著鬥牛犬，說：「他叫Max。」

Herc看著Chuck臉上浮現的笑容藏不住炫耀和得意的神情，他不禁莞爾。

天曉得他們父子多麼需要Max。

Angela去世之後，足足好幾個月的時間，Chuck一句話都不跟他說。

沒人知道Angela的確切死因。官方的說法是她死於怪獸的攻擊，但Herc從未真正信服，他懷疑肇因可能是軍方為了殺死怪獸而發射的核子飛彈。只不過他不敢細想，不確定哪一個選項會讓他比較好過。

家屬沒有領到遺體，Hansen家沒有舉行葬禮，Herc帶著剛滿十一歲的Chuck出席官方舉辦的罹難者告別式。

他仍清楚記得，Chuck好不容易停止啜泣後，仰頭看著他，用哽咽沙啞的聲音質問他道：「為什麼你不救媽媽？」

在軍方朝雪梨市區發射第二波核子飛彈之前，Herc違抗留守基地的命令，駕駛直升機飛進市區，在那千鈞一髮的緊迫時刻，他僅有的時間只允許他救一個人，而他選擇飛到兒子就讀的學校而非妻子工作的市區大樓。他及時接走了他的兒子，但他犧牲了他的妻子。

Herc知道Chuck責怪他，但他只能說，「爸爸很抱歉，來不及救媽媽。」

當時Herc全然不知，那句話竟然會成為他們父子之間的死結。

同年年底，Herc和Scott自願加入新成立的Jaeger計畫。不論最初的動機是身為職業軍人的使命感，驅使他在危機之中挺身而出，抑或他想要藉由參與風險難以評估的計畫以尋求痛失親人的救贖，Herc的想法其實很單純：他認為這是他應該做的事。

由於他們沒有在世的近親，Herc只得把Chuck帶在身邊。雖然他不確定基地的環境是否適合十一歲的小男孩，但他不放心把獨子留在一個碰上危機狀況他無法立即趕到的地方。

為期半年多的學院受訓結業後，Herc和Scott開始隨著駐防和巡守的任務，調派到環太平洋的各個碎頂基地駐紮。例行勤務、戰鬥訓練和緊急出動占據了他大部分的時間，Herc能夠和兒子相處的時間，實在少得可憐。

PPDC戰果最輝煌的那幾年，Jaeger駕駛既是英雄也像搖滾巨星，不管走到哪裡都是眾人矚目的焦點，受到歡呼和擁戴的對象。駕駛們是名譽和榮耀的象徵，他們經常受邀上脫口秀節目，為的不只是透過經驗分享吸引更多有志的人才、提振低迷的社會士氣，同時也是政府宣傳的利器。半個世紀之前，學校裡的小孩子們都嚷著長大要當太空人；而現在，他們嚮往的是當上Jaeger駕駛，駕駛巨型機甲宰殺怪獸。

Herc從未被名利沖昏頭。他從來就不是一個懂得玩樂的人，當他的弟弟兼搭檔Scott周旋在投懷送抱的眾多仰慕者之間時，他掛念的是治療輻射中毒和腦神經損傷的同袍戰友，協助他處理領養日本小女孩的事宜，還有他盡可能撥出最多的時間陪陪他的兒子。

他知道Chuck在駐防地的中學和其他PPDC成員的子女一起上課，但學校教了什麼或Chuck在班上有什麼朋友，他一無所知，Chuck從來不曾對他提起。

Herc曾數度利用休假期間帶著Chuck去附近的山上露營或是去溪邊釣魚，試圖彌補父親角色經常缺席的遺憾。但，不論他再怎麼做出笨拙的嘗試，他和Chuck依舊漸行漸遠。最後，他們幾乎失去交集，變成共用同一個宿舍單位但無話可說的室友。

唯一的兒子和他形同陌路，而他無能為力，令Herc感到非常挫折。

兩年後，一個意料之外的轉機突然降臨。

他們駐紮在洛杉磯的某一天，Chuck帶了一隻瘦巴巴又髒兮兮的狗回到他們的宿舍。Herc對狗的品種所知不多，他只知道那是隻短毛中型犬，而且頸子上繫著項圈，吊牌上刻著Gus。他們餵Gus喝水，替他洗了澡，然後餵他吃了一頓，父子兩人坐在地上隔著一小段距離望著Gus狼吞虎嚥把盤子裡的食物一掃而空。然後Herc開著基地的公務車，載著Chuck和Gus，沿著項圈吊牌背面的地址尋去，卻發現那一帶已經毀於上次的怪獸攻擊，昔日的住戶早已不知去向，詢問好幾處都沒得到答案。

Hansen父子決定收養無家可歸的Gus。

Gus沒有讓Herc和Chuck的關係大幅度改善，但至少共同照顧寵物讓他們產生了某種連結，也提供了他們一來一往對話的機會。

只不過，和他們生活時已經五歲，而且流浪在外期間似乎吃過不少苦頭的Gus，沒有陪伴他們太久——當Chuck即將進入Jaeger學院受訓之際，被他們視同為家人的寵物離開了Hansen家。

然後，他們父子又回到無話可說的狀態。

沒隔多久，十五歲半的Chuck獨自前往阿拉斯加的科迪亞克島。

儘管他們同住時沒什麼頻繁的互動，但宿舍裡少了一個人、多出一間空房，還是讓Herc感到格外孤單。

加入PPDC之後，Herc不曾在同一個基地停留超過一年的時間。然而不論他們駐紮在哪裡，只要一回到父子同住的宿舍，Herc都會覺得他回到家了——「家」，在他心裡，不再是位於澳洲那棟無人居住的特定房屋，而是他和Chuck同住的空間——可是，一旦Chuck搬了出去，這就只是一間分配給他的宿舍，沒有更多的涵義。

雖然Herc想念離家的兒子，但他知道自己不該抱著不切實際的期待，期盼Chuck打電話給他報平安或者噓寒問暖幾句。他知道那種事不可能發生。

話雖如此，Chuck倒也不至於音訊全無——再怎麼說Herc都是那位未成年學員的監護人，申請書或同意書等文件通常需要他的簽名，所以他知道Chuck完成了基礎訓練，並且順利通過第一次淘汰，目前已經取得PPDC軍官的資格了。

很快地，Chuck十六歲的生日快到了。

Herc相當煩惱，不知道該送兒子什麼禮物。

他開始回想，在他十幾歲的時候，最想收到的生日禮物是什麼？二手汽車？或是越野摩托車？……不，Chuck和他不一樣，十六歲的時候，Herc只是個尋常的高中生，上學、玩澳式足球、和朋友瞎混，但Chuck在這個年紀時卻已經是個為了上戰場而受訓的軍人了……

最後，Herc想到了一項Chuck可能會喜歡的禮物，然後他向基地裡的熟人打聽，附近哪裡有流浪動物收容之家。他在其中一間收容之家遇到了那隻鬥牛犬。Herc第一眼就喜歡上那張皺巴巴的討喜臉孔，他猜想Chuck或許也會喜歡他。

Herc不確定一個十六歲的少年是否還會希望收到寵物狗當禮物，前往科迪亞克島的途中，他一直忐忑不安，想著萬一他讓兒子失望，那該怎麼辦？幸運的是，當Herc把鬥牛犬牽到Chuck的面前時，那個身高已經快要追上他的大男孩立刻蹲了下來，伸出手，親熱地揉著鬥牛犬的頭頂。

見到這個景象，Herc終於鬆了一口氣。「他還沒有名字。」做父親的吶吶說道。

Chuck繼續搔著鬥牛犬的下巴，彷彿沒聽到父親說的話。他安靜了好一會，才終於開口說：「Max。」然後，他抬起頭望向Herc，彷彿在徵詢他的意見。他的臉上掛著Herc極少有機會看到的笑容。

Herc感到喉頭發緊。

他從來都不知道，原來他有多麼希望兒子對他露出微笑，也不知道僅只一個微笑竟然讓他如此感動，感動到說不出話。

他不曉得該如何表達他的情緒，他只能點了點頭，接著彎下腰，伸手拍了拍鬥牛犬的背部，「Max。」

只不過，Jaeger學院的學員不得在宿舍養寵物，Max只能跟著Herc離開。父子分別的時候，Herc說，他會先幫Chuck照顧Max。猶豫了一下，他又補上一句：「你隨時都可以回來看Max。」

Chuck抿著嘴唇，看似不情不願點了點頭。

那已經是五年前的往事了。

直到今天，Chuck依然不會對Herc說說笑笑，但他會當著父親的面和Max說說笑笑，不時拍拍Max的頭或背部。

是的，他們父子非常需要Max。

※　※　※

怪獸戰爭已經持續了十二年，雖然危機不曾消失，但逢年過節時，慶祝的活動卻不至於缺席。大家都說，在人類面臨威脅的時刻，更要珍惜屬於人類的一切，文化傳統、節慶、還有家人。

年底本來應該是聖誕節和新年假期，但雪梨碎頂總部預計在12月29日關閉，而 _Striker Eureka_ 按照計畫即將在兩天後——也就是12月26日——除役。因此，就算今天是平安夜，他們仍在總部忙亂地工作，空氣裡半點節慶的氣氛都沒有。

這個工作日結束後，Herc獨自站在 _Striker Eureka_ 的腳下，仰頭看著史上唯一的Mark-5 Jaeger。

駕駛 _Striker_ 六年，執行超過十次任務，看來句點將會在這裡劃下。

一開始，Herc的搭檔仍是Scott。那是2019年12月，他們在馬尼拉，和 _Gipsy Danger_ 以及 _Horizon Brave_ 聯手對抗一隻第四量級的怪獸。然而……他和Scott的Drift出了點問題，他們無法保持和機甲的神經連結，甚至差點在戰鬥之中毀了第一次執行任務的 _Striker_ 。

所幸 _Gipsy_ 殺死那隻怪獸，他們得以全身而退。

返回總部之後，Hansen兄弟接受調查，然後Scott遭到除名，被踢出Jaeger計畫。

面對這個情況，Herc感到非常愧疚——但同時，他也需要新的搭檔。

如今掌管Jaeger學院，負責訓練學員與調派駕駛的人，正是Herc的昔日老戰友Stacker。礙於健康的因素，數年前Stacker被迫退出第一線，之後因上級長官的拔擢，他轉往指揮的部門發展。

Stacker給了Herc一張名單。在十幾名候選人裡面，Herc竟然看到自己兒子的名字。

他感到惶恐不安——不是因為他的兒子追趕上來、帶給他可能被後輩超越的危機意識，而是因為……Herc相信，天底下沒有任何一位神智清醒的父親，會樂意見到自己的孩子上戰場。聽聞Chuck在學院獲得好成績，做父親的當然倍感驕傲，但他總希望Chuck _安全地_ 留在後方，當個機甲技師、武術訓練員、或甚至成為Jumphawk的飛行員，都好過和直接和怪獸面對面的Jaeger駕駛……

秉持著專業素養，Herc告訴自己，挑選搭檔時不要心存偏見；但在他心底，他壓根不希望Chuck獲選成為他的副駕駛。

Herc在訓練學員實戰搏擊的東方式武術館裡遇上Chuck。

挑選出來的學員是按照姓氏的字母，依序上場和Herc過招的。Chuck不是第一位也不是最後一位和Herc交手的學員，但在場的每一個人都看得出來，Chuck很顯然是最合適的人選。那名高高瘦瘦的少年站穩腳步，雙手持棍，注視著年紀大他一輪的對手。他的眼裡沒有絲毫的遲疑，也沒有半點退縮，他以初生之犢的大膽氣勢對那位無畏無懼的資深戰士發動一次又一次的攻擊，儘管他們的實戰經驗相差懸殊，但他們的技巧旗鼓相當。

老天，這真的是Chuck嗎？

Chuck應該是……蜷曲在Angela懷中的襁褓嬰孩，或是一手抓著布偶搖搖擺擺跑向休假返家的父親然後一把抱住他雙腿的幼童，或是在動物園裡坐在他肩膀上興奮地指向圍欄後方一面問他「爹地，你有看到嗎？」的小男孩。

Herc緊盯著他年輕的對手，全神貫注迎戰。

他赫然驚覺到，他不認識這個Chuck。

這位年輕學員既是他的兒子，同時也是個陌生人。

測試結束，評估報告出爐，沒有意外的，Charles Hansen是第一順位人選。

下一個階段：Drift同步測試。

Herc發現自己從來都沒有這麼緊張。

如同普遍的認知，熟識的人透過兩人共同的回憶以及雙向的情感，遠比兩位陌生人之間還更容易建立穩固的神經握結；但另一方面，你可以不在乎陌生人做了某些你不贊同的事，但你很難平心靜氣看待至親之人做出某些抵觸你價值觀念的事。使用自己的道德準則評斷共享意識的搭檔，雙方的衝突會破壞連結的穩定，這是每一個Jaeger駕駛的忌諱。

這幾年下來，Herc看過花花公子Scott輝煌的「征戰紀錄」，而他早已學到不去評斷他的弟弟。一旦上了戰場，他們兄弟二人始終是合作無間的搭檔——直到上個月，他們搞砸了， _他_ 搞砸了。

Herc不知道該如何面對他剛滿十六歲的兒子，也不知道他預期看到或不想看到什麼。他盡可能清空思緒，讓自己平靜下來，什麼都不去想，進入Drift……

第一次測試順利結束。在例行的身體檢查和心理評估之前，Herc走進最近的廁所，把自己關進其中一個隔間，暫時不想見到任何人。

經驗老到的他沒有犯下菜鳥常見的「追兔子」錯誤，他沒有困在隨機跳出來的單一回憶，但他在和兒子神經連結時發現了一件讓他非常心痛的事實。

直到剛才，Herc才真正瞭解到，Angela去世到底對他們父子造成多大的影響。

當年軍方只給了一個小時的空檔讓平民撤離市中心，Herc雖然駕駛軍用直升機從基地趕出來，但通訊已斷，他聯絡不上Angela，所以他選擇先找Chuck。他知道，若Angela和他易地而處，一定也會做出和他相同的決定，先救他們的兒子。Herc做出了那個決定，而他必須承受那個決定造成的後果。

然而，Chuck責怪的不只是他的父親，他也責怪他自己——因為他隱約覺得，是他害死了他的母親。如果沒有他，那麼Herc就不需要選擇，不需要放棄Angela。

「爸爸很抱歉，來不及救媽媽。」

Herc怎麼也沒想到，他那句自責的道歉，竟然加深了Chuck的倖存者罪惡感。

※　※　※

他們勉強通過心理評估——好吧，精確來說， _Herc_ 勉強通過心理評估。

一般而言，和搭檔的首次Drift是最困難的，因為你必須敞開心胸讓對方第一次踏進你的腦袋，在此同時你一無所知將會在對方的腦袋裡面看到什麼。隨著連結的次數增加，由於互相瞭解以及兩人逐漸培養出的默契，使得精神連結帶給雙方的壓力和衝擊都會減小。

但在這個案，情況恰恰相反——每經過一次Drift，Herc的歉疚反倒加深幾分。天曉得他有多麼想要對Chuck解釋說，媽媽離開他們不是他的錯，但他知道已經太晚了，已經遲太多年了。

然而，Herc已經做出了決定，他認為這是自己應該承受的，所以他絕不可能退縮。

他們進行模擬器的訓練，和程式設計出的怪獸對戰。

Chuck的搏擊技巧和他相當接近，皆是以拳擊為底子，佐以泰拳的肘法和腿法的混合武術。

在成為搭檔之前，Herc從來沒有教導過他，也不曾和他交手過，但現在他卻驚訝地在兒子身上看到自己的影子。

他猜想他們會是好搭檔——前提是他得先好好解決自己的問題。

在他們進入 _Striker_ 駕駛艙進行實地測試之前，Stacker把Herc找去他的辦公室。他告訴Herc——以朋友而非上司的身分——「我知道根據分析報告，他是你最合適的搭檔人選；我也知道截至目前為止，你們的進展相當順利。但Herc，我 _認識_ 你，就算儀器的讀數仍在許可範圍之內，還有你在諮詢時什麼都沒說，但我知道這帶給你的壓力以及對你造成的負擔。你很清楚，這是一個攸關生死的決定，不只是你的性命、你兒子的性命、更有其他需要 _Striker Eureka_ 保護的人的性命。所以，如果你希望挑選另外的副駕駛，這個選項總是存在的。」

Herc沒有多加考慮，他當下就婉拒了Stacker的提議。

他想通了。

他已經三十九歲了，體力開始下滑，反應時間也增加，經驗或許是他唯一的優勢。儘管他不希望Chuck和他走上相同的路，但如果他的兒子最終仍會上戰場，那麼，他唯一能為Chuck做的，就是和他共享意識，分享他的實戰經驗，帶領他一同站上最前線，兩人一起面對相同的命運。

並不是說Herc不信任其他同袍戰友的能力，而是他不願意放手讓他的兒子和別人搭檔。

每當突破點偵測到活動的警報響起，太平洋沿岸的每座碎頂總部和所有的Jaeger皆進入待命狀態，隨時準備出動。就算派出的駕駛不是Herc，他總會密切關注最新發展，並且在心裡替不論哪位出任務的Jaeger駕駛祈禱。他們是「英雄」，但他們多是短命的英雄——這個職業的高風險，直接反映在他們最輝煌時保險公司仍不太喜歡這些客戶的事實——Herc不只一次在總部的監視畫面上看到Jaeger的鋼鐵身軀被怪獸撕扯開來而駕駛喪命的駭人畫面。他不認為自己有勇氣隔著螢幕，眼睜睜看著Chuck駕駛Jaeger作戰。

Herc依稀回想起小時候在電視上看到挑戰者號太空梭升空爆炸的新聞。電視臺的攝影鏡頭捕捉到太空人的家屬站在看臺上仰頭望著火箭發射，意外發生後他們的臉孔從興奮期待變為困惑不已，然後他們瞭解到出事了，茫然的表情被驚駭取代，接著有人放聲大哭。

……不，別說無法接受，Herc甚至連想像那種狀況可能發生在他身上都沒有辦法。

因此，Herc認為最好的位置，就是站在Chuck的身邊，就算在劫難逃也要和他一塊承擔，而不是站在遠方遙望著他。

不管發生什麼事，Herc都不會輕易放棄這個機會。

四個月之後，Hansen父子第一次出任務。Jumphawk吊著 _Striker_ ，從雪梨碎頂總部出發，一路往西北飛行，最後他們被空投在越南胡志明市的外海，加入 _Cherno Alpha_ 和 _Crimson Typhoon_ 的行列。

上次出動時，Herc就已經瞭解到 _Striker_ 的速度非常快，和他駕駛過的Mark-1 Jaeger非常不一樣。 _Lucky Seven_ ，Herc昔日的好夥伴，在一場戰役慘遭怪獸摧毀。科技的發展和累積的經驗讓性能更優越的Jaeger得以問世，雖然這是客觀的事實，不過在Herc的心裡，在他讚嘆 _Striker Eureka_ 的同時，他隱隱約約覺得自己在情感上背叛了 _Lucky Seven_ 。

更不用說，換了搭檔使得差異更為明顯。Chuck年輕氣盛，他比Scott更躁動、更具攻擊性，雖然主導的人仍是Herc，但他強烈感覺到過去他熟悉的戰鬥風格變了，變得更火爆也更致命。

_這個改變不壞。_ Herc想， _我們確實是好搭檔。我兒子和我。_

※　※　※

所以，這整件事到底從是什麼時候，又是從哪裡開始出了差錯呢？

Herc一點也不知道。

成為搭檔並沒有讓他們父子倆的感情戲劇化好轉——或是惡化——他們的相處模式依舊和過去幾年大同小異。

Drift讓他瞭解自己的兒子，獲悉他從未說出口的想法。

每一次出任務，Herc總想著，他一定要活著回家，回家看他的兒子；但他卻從沒想過，在同一時間，Chuck等待他回家的心情是什麼。憂慮、焦急、期待、恐懼，獨自坐在無人的宿舍裡聽著基地勤務員的無線電頻道，祈禱父親和叔叔平安順利。儘管Chuck從來不曾衝向返家的Herc一把抱住他，他只會拘謹地對父親說，你回來了，但那聲招呼蘊涵遠遠超出言語的無限關切和如釋重負。

雖然行事低調的Herc曝光率和知名度遠不如那些經常出現在媒體上的Jaeger駕駛——比方說 _Romeo Blue_ 的Cage兄弟，或 _Tacit Ronin_ 的Jessop夫婦——但Hansen兄弟和 _Lucky Seven_ 在香港那一戰為他們贏得了不少歡呼，所以Herc猜想他們或多或少算得上是名人。而身為Jaeger駕駛的兒子，Chuck在基地或學校裡自然而然吸引了一定的注意力，不論那是羨慕、還是忌妒、或甚至是憐憫。Chuck從來就不是個倚仗著「名人老爸」而行事招搖的小孩，相反的，他只想躲開那些目光。

母親過世帶來的罪惡感、責怪父親卻又唯恐失去他、再加上惱人的過多注目，這差不多就是Chuck的前青春期。

就算Herc的口才比現在好上百倍，他還是不知道該對Chuck說什麼。

更何況他知道現在已經太晚了。

Chuck十七歲了。三個月後，Herc過了四十歲生日。

不管有沒有怪獸，日子還是照樣過。

如今回想起來，關鍵變化似乎就發生在那段時間裡。

Herc知道青春期的男孩子老想著性——再怎麼說，他也曾經年輕過，所以他知道就算是那種安安靜靜坐在教室裡、不太敢向感興趣對象打招呼的男孩，也沒有例外——這很正常，沒什麼好大驚小怪。

他做好了心理準備，有一天他會看到自己的兒子和年輕女孩約會以及上床的記憶。雖然那可能會有點尷尬，但凡是受過訓練的人都曉得Drift就是這麼一回事。

Herc自認已經做足了心理準備——意即，就算他兒子和年輕男孩約會或上床，他也會坦然接受而不去評斷。畢竟Chuck和他什麼都沒談過，所以他認為，保險起見，自己還是該設想到各種可能性。

然而，實際的情況卻是……卻是Herc怎麼也不可能事先料想到的。

說老實話，想像力不算太豐富的Herc，已經把完全不認識的陌生人、叫得出名字的人、基地裡的熟人、熟人的子女、甚至於已婚並且擁有還算美滿家庭的熟人都納入考量的範圍，就算如此，他還是漏掉了他兒子感興趣的對象。

那個答案帶給Herc的震驚和困惑遠遠超過反感。

他的直覺反應是想要大聲問「什麼？」、「為什麼？」、「怎麼可能？」、「怎麼會發生這種事？」，而非感到噁心。

或許這並非無跡可尋，或許某些細微的線索已經透露了被隱藏的事實——到底是從什麼時候開始，Chuck很少和他視線相對？又是從什麼時候開始，他們缺少互動的關係變得更加緊繃？

例行的模擬器訓練和駕駛艙實測讓Herc知道Chuck在否認、在逃避、在掙扎也在壓抑。他猜想Chuck大概知道他發現了，但他們什麼話都沒跟對方說，也沒和任何人說。

有一陣子Chuck經常晚歸，沒說去了哪裡也沒說做了什麼。Herc從未開口詢問兒子的去處，但每一晚他都會熬夜等到Chuck回家他才會回房就寢，儘管他經常等到不知不覺坐在沙發上睡著而Max早就蜷曲在他腳邊呼呼大睡。Chuck終於回家時，他只會看Herc一眼，然後走回房間，關上房門。

Herc完全不知道他能夠做什麼，也不知道他能夠徵詢誰的意見而不會對Chuck或他造成傷害。

那種日子持續了差不多兩個月，直到有天Chuck被基地的指揮官叫進辦公室訓斥一頓，接著Herc得到了一番「我知道你獨自撫養兒子很不容易而且他是個青少年又在難以管教的年紀，但他可不是街上隨便一個十七歲的小鬼，他是個天殺的Jaeger駕駛。他或許有點天分，但現實就是有能力而且想要取代他的人比比皆是。你該跟他說說，你是他的父親也是他的搭檔，他應該會聽你的。」的談話。

Herc下定決心，不計後果，他都會和Chuck坐下來談一談，他不能放任Chuck為了 _那種事_ 搞砸了自己的未來。

但在他開口之前，先說話的人是Chuck。

他定定看著Herc，簡短說道：「這種事不會再發生了。沒有下次。絕對不會。」

Herc看著他頑強的模樣，點了點頭，決定這件事到此打住。

他曾經考慮過，如果Chuck搬出他們父子同住的宿舍，擁有自己生活的空間，情況會不會獲得改善？但他旋即在心裡否定了這個選項。一方面，Chuck還只是個十七歲的未成年人；另一方面，Herc不希望兒子會錯意，以為做父親的想要把他趕走。

孤獨和壓抑似乎讓Chuck變得更難相處。基地裡開始有人埋怨，說他是個不知天高地厚、自我中心的渾球。實際上，Chuck從不惹事，他只不過很少親近任何人，也很少友善地和別人交談，不過他倒花了很多時間和維修團隊共事，和他們一起修理Jaeger、Jumphawk、或基地裡其他需要維護的機械。

有天傍晚，Herc帶著Max在基地散步，在進行例行檢查的 _Vulcan Specter_ 腳下鷹架，他發現Chuck的身影。他身邊擺著一臺不曉得從哪裡撿來的老舊收音機，不曉得哪個廣播電臺正播放上個世紀末的搖滾樂。

Max的吠聲引起了Chuck的注意。他朝底下看了一眼，暫時放下手裡的工具，彷彿在猶豫是否該爬下來向Max打招呼。最後，他轉過身，又開始工作。

Herc牽著Max站在那裡，一直等到Chuck完成工作進度，帶著工具爬下鷹架，兩人和鬥牛犬才一起離開。

無論發生了什麼事，Chuck都是他的兒子，那是永遠不會改變的事實。

不知不覺之中，Chuck十八歲了。

除了Jaeger駕駛的訓練，Herc也接受指揮官的訓練，以便他從Jaeger駕駛退休之後轉往指揮階層任職。他是PPDC現役Jaeger駕駛之中「最資深」的一位，幾乎每一次評估報告的結尾都會補上一句：「鑒於年齡與神經連結的次數，需密切觀察身心健康的情況。」

他沒辦法永遠站在Chuck身旁。他心知肚明。

在Herc正式邁入四十一歲的前一個月， _Striker Eureka_ 出動，這一回他們遠赴夏威夷。

前來支援的正是已經妥善處理了輻射外洩問題並且換上新任駕駛的 _Coyote Tango_ 。縱使他們即將被空投在淺海迎戰怪獸，但看到老戰友的昔日機甲，Herc不由得感傷不已。在Mark-1世代短暫的光榮歲月裡，他們展示了殺死怪獸保護人類的能力，為大家帶來希望的曙光，但那些密集又吃重的任務，害得Stacker賠上了健康，而Tamsin賠上了性命……

_……Dad……_

憂心和關切的情緒出現在共享的意識之中。

Herc轉過頭，發現Chuck正擔心地注視著他。

_對，現在可不是多愁善感的時候。_ Herc打起精神，聽著通訊器傳來的指令，進入備戰狀態。

他和Chuck仍是默契十足的搭檔。在Drift裡，他感應到另一位駕駛的專注、信任、以及忠誠，沒有其他紛雜的念頭。

再一次，他們有驚無險完成任務。

返航的途中，Herc暗自思忖著，不管他兒子對他抱持的壓抑性慾到底是怎麼一回事，至少他們有辦法順利執行任務。

或許這只是短暫的異常現象？

或許再過幾個月，那些念頭就會消失得無影無蹤？誰知道呢？

沒有人能夠完全控制自己的想法或是生理衝動，但他們可以控制自身的行為。

只要什麼事都沒發生，那只不過是讓人有點困擾的無害性幻想，可不是嗎？

在這個世界上，有多少人曾經對不應該發生關係的對象產生幻想但從來沒有行動？——大概不少吧。

如果他們不是Jaeger駕駛，從來沒經歷過精神連結，也就不會發現這個「祕密」。

Herc認為，只要這種衝動不會影響到任務的表現、不會干擾他們的神經握結，那麼Chuck還是最合適的搭檔。

※　※　※

相較於平靜的前一年，2024是非常慘烈的一年。

光是今年下半， _Striker Eureka_ 已經出了七次任務。 **七次** 。甚至十月他們就出動兩次，月初才在馬來西亞的古晉殺死一隻怪獸，月底又被派往墨西哥的阿卡普爾科支援。

偵測突破點附近活動的警報響了又響，出現的怪獸更巨大更兇猛也更難纏。PDCC喪失了許多Jaeger和他們的駕駛，尚存的機甲和駕駛只得疲於奔命互相支援，有時候甚至還得橫越整個太平洋執行任務。

儘管不贊同上頭終止Jaeger計畫的決定，但有些時候Herc也會想，假如「生命牆」果真如同他們宣稱的，是一個遠比機甲「更實際」的解決方案，那麼，就這樣吧，他們已經無法再承受失去機甲和駕駛的經濟損失和心理傷痛了。

12月26日， _Striker Eureka_ 如期解除任務。沒有什麼複雜的儀式，就只是時間到了、文件生效、他們繼續工作準備把機甲運往香港。

雪梨碎頂總部關閉前的倒數第二天，基地裡每個人都暫停手邊的工作，緊盯著監視螢幕，看著那隻穿過突破點朝向澳洲而來的第四量級怪獸，Mutavore。

若在以前，這個時候全基地都動起來準備出動機甲迎戰，但已經改變的政策要求他們留在基地，還說他們已經過氣了，現在不是強出風頭的時候。

根據預測，Mutavore可能從在雪梨上岸。

沒有人敢掉以輕心，整座城市都在看著高聳的「生命牆」是否能擋住怪獸。

碎頂總部裡每一位留守的工作人員都焦躁不安，而其中Chuck最是暴躁，他不斷走來走去，高聲質疑環海圍牆的可靠性，還堅持他們必須做點什麼，絕不能在這坐以待斃。

有一份針對Jaeger駕駛的研究報告指出，和一個搭檔共事久了，精神連結不但讓兩人徹底瞭解彼此，自身的性格也會因為共享意識而受到對方的影響。

近來Herc常覺得自己越來越沉不住氣，好像隨著年紀增長他反倒更衝動似的。他猜想那份報告或許說的沒錯。

Herc做了決定——管他的，如果做了某些事可以安撫整個基地還有他的兒子，那他們最好動起來。就算到最後不需要他們出動，那也無傷大雅。

他也說，如果事後上頭的人執意追究，他會扛起責任。

一開始大家都愣在原地，然後Mako最先回過神，開始指揮準備 _Striker_ 的作業，接著大夥如夢初醒般忙碌起來，空氣裡瀰漫的焦慮和低迷士氣一掃而空。

Herc轉過身，發現Chuck怔怔看著他，臉上是驚訝、喜出望外、以及擔心。

Chuck和他……好吧，他們還是老樣子，過了這些年仍沒有絲毫改變。

在Drift裡，他始終察覺到慾望如同水下的暗流，不曾消失，不曾靜止，但也不曾浮上水面。

Herc早已接受這個事實的存在。

他們兩人都清楚，而他們兩人都沒有任何表示也沒打算做任何處置。

「該換裝了。」Herc簡短說道，然後他們父子一前一後離開控制室，通知負責戰鬥服裝的部門，他們需要著裝。

等到他們踏進 _Striker Eureka_ 駕駛艙的時候，Herc被告知他做了正確的決定——怪獸打穿了圍牆，正朝陸地而來。

基地裡沒有人為那道中看不中用的生命牆感到幸災樂禍，他們全心想的只有如何能盡快出動機甲，在怪獸造成重大破壞之前阻止牠。

即使事態緊急，但執行任務的標準作業流程可不能因此略過。確認 _Striker_ 的機械正常運作、武器確實填充，兩位駕駛與機甲的神經握結穩定，然後他們才終於獲准出動。

這是雪梨相隔了十年再次受到攻擊。兩年前，他們在墨爾本殺了Spinejackal；今年九月，他們在布里斯本阻止了來襲的Rachnid。但這次，目標是雪梨，他們的家鄉，他們……他們失去了摯愛的家人而一切開始走下坡的起點。

所有的憤怒、所有的哀慟、所有的自責，全都轉化為攻擊的力量。

十年前，他是個服役於RAAF的飛行員，軍方沒有武器對抗怪獸，只能朝市區發射核子飛彈，拉著無數居民陪葬，而他失去了妻子。

十年前，他是個十一歲的男孩，無助地看著怪獸撕扯他成長的城市，那些為了阻止怪獸的大人們炸毀了市區，害他再也見不到媽媽。

今天，他們兩人都是Jaeger駕駛。

或許他們沒辦法修正過去，沒辦法讓親人起死回生，但他們握有防止悲劇再度上演的力量——他們和 _Striker Eureka_ ，是怪獸與城市居民之間的唯一障礙，而他們絕對不會輕易退開。

每一計揮出的重拳既是決心也是宣洩，每一個撞擊和撕扯都讓心中塵封已久的罪惡感和挫折感一點一點減輕。

最後他們發射了裝甲胸前的火箭彈，怪獸龐大的軀體轟然倒地。

Herc聽到通訊器傳出歡呼。控制中心指示他們留在原地別亂動，Jumphawk會把他們載回基地，以免 _Striker_ 踩壞更多市區的建築。

他們的神經連結還沒中斷，Herc知道Chuck在想什麼——他感應到Chuck的歉意，為了當年那句話，他不應該指責Herc沒有救Angela。

Herc只希望Chuck能夠瞭解，他一直都想要對他道歉，當年他不應該讓兒子誤認為失去母親都是他的錯。那只是一個溝通不良的誤會。很要不得的一個。

他猜Chuck明白了。

Drift終止之前，他察覺到有什麼東西不一樣了。

雪梨碎頂總部在這次攻擊也遭到破壞，但毀損的程度不算太嚴重，目前仍能運作。

Herc和Chuck才離開駕駛艙，就被蜂擁而上的記者團團圍住，十幾隻麥克風同時遞到他們的面前，要他們發表談話。

Herc沒有發言——除了圍牆很蠢，他實在想不到有什麼話可說。（再一次，他發現自己的個性確實受到了Chuck的影響。這真不是個好現象。）他只想快點換掉保護駕駛出任務時不受傷的沉重戰鬥服，還有協助基地裡的工作人員善後。他們還有許多工作要做，命令就是命令，不論今天發生了什麼事，只要命令沒有改變，兩天後他們依舊得啟程前往香港。

終於，他們從採訪的人群裡脫身，回到負責裝備的部門，讓技術人員協助他們脫掉那身重裝。

在那之後，Herc返回宿舍，他先和Max打過招呼，然後走進淋浴間，洗掉皮膚上的汗水以及殘留的傳導凝膠。

強烈的倦意鋪天蓋地襲來。

他覺得自己老了。只不過出動一次就讓他如此疲累。

現今仍活躍的Jaeger駕駛沒有半個是他那個世代的「老古董」，除了三十歲出頭的兩位Kaidonovsky，其他全部都是二十幾歲的年輕人。他是咬著牙撐到了今天沒錯，但誰知道他還能再戰多久？而這場戰爭還會延續多久？

「Dad？」

隔著水聲，Herc依稀聽到Chuck的聲音。他關掉蓮蓬頭，問道：「什麼事？」

「上面的消息下來了。總部還是在兩天後關閉，我們還是要去香港。」

為什麼他一點都不覺得意外？

他忍不住嘆了一口氣。

儘管如此，Herc仍深信他們的行動沒有白費力氣。今天之後，越來越多人會看清事實，瞭解終止Jaeger計畫是一個錯誤的決策。

他快速擦乾身體，換上衣服，走出浴室。

原本蹲在地上逗著Max的Chuck站了起來，他打著赤膊，灰色的上衣掛在肩膀上，朝Herc走過來。

隨著他一步一步走近，Herc可以感覺到一股渴求的欲望湧向他。

駕駛們稱呼這種現象為「ghost drifting」——精神連結中斷之後，依然能感應到搭檔想法的錯覺。

Chuck站定在他面前，直視著他。那雙眼裡不再有任何的逃避，只剩下赤裸的欲望和克制。

那個注視是無聲的詢問，Chuck決定讓多年來壓下的衝動浮出水面。

Herc再一次驚覺他望著一位熟悉的陌生人。

他的兒子早已不是當年那位需要旁人肯定的高瘦青少年了，現在的他是個直來直往且自信滿滿的年輕人。

在他的心底，他知道，他可以給Chuck一拳，然後一切到此為止，這種事永遠不會發生第二次。

他知道他們依舊會是好搭檔，只不過走出駕駛艙就變成兩個空有血緣關係的陌生人。

也許，那是他應該做的，但……那是他真正想要做的嗎？

他看著Chuck，看到他的胸口起起伏伏，多年的體能和武術訓練讓他上身都是結實勻稱的肌肉。

他愛Chuck，但不是那種方式的愛。他一直是這樣告訴自己的。但那究竟是事實還是自欺欺人？

Herc從來都不是優柔寡斷的人，但此時此刻，他發現自己無法及時做出明確的決定。

他闔上雙眼，這一次，是他避開了視線接觸。

他感覺到雙手輕輕推著他，讓他背部靠在牆上。淋浴後才換上的長褲被解開，和內褲一起被推下到大腿。氣息吹在他的臉上，他覺得自己可能會被灼傷，而他下意識別過臉。片刻後，嘴唇落在他的頸側，然後是頸窩，之後隔著上衣一路往下，胸口，腹部，越過衣服下襬，再往下……

那雙手施力扣住他的髖部，彷彿不讓他逃離。

當他被或親或舔或整個含入口中時，他忍不住呻吟，感覺到羞恥、罪惡、還有亢奮。

他一直沒睜開眼。不敢去看，不敢去想，甚至也不敢伸手去碰對方。只有在逼近爆發邊緣的時候，他忍不住伸手輕扯著那頭短髮，直到他終於射在那溫熱的嘴裡。

他睜開眼，茫然瞪著天花板，喘著息，他不知道事情為何變成這樣，他只知道在這之後沒有回頭路了。

末了，Herc低下頭，打算面對這一切。他看到Chuck跪在他身前，仰頭看著他，那張年輕的臉上盡是惶恐和手足無措的表情。

就算面臨的是第四量級的怪獸，Chuck也不曾流露出這種神情。

Herc覺得他應該說點什麼，但他壓根不知道他該說什麼。

最後，他開口，用略啞的聲音說：「我們該打包行李了。」

 

 


	2. Like Son

 

「喂，Mako。」

Chuck抬起手，敲了敲緊閉的門板。他安靜等待片刻，沒人應門，但他知道她應該在寢室。

他稍微提高音量，「欸，妳在裡面，對吧？」

後頭依舊無聲無息。

Chuck吸了一口氣，以隔著厚重鋼鐵門板仍聽得見的音量喊道：「我很抱歉！好嗎？我說我很抱歉！」

走廊上經過的人無不停下腳步，好奇的目光拋在他身上。Chuck不由感到雙頰有點發燙。

他向Mako道歉，不是因為他高聲質疑他們的能力、說他們駕駛那個生繡鐵桶只會拖累隊友，而是因為在氣頭上他用了那個B開頭的字眼罵她。那很無禮，話一說出口他馬上就後悔了。要不是Raleigh在場嚷嚷個不停，Chuck猜想他極有可能當場就向Mako道歉了。

Chuck一直都認為Mako是個很酷的女生——她懂機械、想當Jaeger駕駛、身高才一米六五卻可以輕而易舉撂倒比她高壯許多的男人，更不用說她喜歡Max而且Max也喜歡她——嗯，沒錯，Mako是個很酷的女生。

Chuck和Mako認識許多年了。他第一次見到她的時候，她才十歲，怯生生站在回家的老爸身邊。Herc介紹說，她是Stacker Pentecost的養女，因為Pentecost還在醫院，所以她暫時會跟他們住個幾天。由於一開始語言不通，再加上她好像很害羞，所以他們父子都不太清楚要怎麼跟她溝通，不過日常生活的瑣事透過比手畫腳基本上也夠用了。

Mako很安靜，從來不曾耍脾氣或大哭大鬧。每當大家對她說話的時候，她都睜著大眼仔細聆聽陌生的語言，偶爾她會露出可愛的微笑，惹得身邊的大人們心花怒放。

大家都知道Mako的故事，她是PPDC用來宣傳Jaeger殺死怪獸並且從牠手中搶救下生還者的封面故事主角。有些人嘲諷說道，拯救她的Jaeger駕駛收養她，充其量只是個宣傳手段；但其他的駕駛們則說，真正的理由是她捧著鞋子哭喊「媽媽在哪裡？」的身影意外激起了硬漢Pentecost心底的父愛。

然而，那些談論她的大人們都不知道，文靜又總是笑臉迎人的Mako深夜會躲在被子裡偷偷哭。有幾次Chuck在半夜醒來的時候剛好聽到她微弱的啜泣聲。

如果他醒了，他就會走向Mako的房間，輕輕敲兩下打開的門板，然後走進房間，一屁股坐在地板上。

第一天晚上，他對她說，我知道妳要的不是別人的同情，因為我要的也不是。

Mako聽不懂他說的話，但有人在她旁邊她就會逐漸安靜下來，過了幾分鐘、十幾分鐘或甚至幾十分鐘，她迷迷糊糊入睡。有些時候Chuck會回到自己的房間爬上床睡覺，但有些時候他會窩在地板上昏昏沉沉睡著，隔天早上醒來發現身上蓋著一條不曉得打哪來的毯子。

有幾次，Chuck也對她說：「那不是妳的錯。」——當時他每個禮拜定期見面的心理諮詢師經常對他這麼說，所以他猜Mako或許也需要那句。儘管他不懂為什麼他會想要一再重複那句話。

大約過了一個月，Pentecost來到他們家接走Mako。Pentecost的氣色看起來不是很好，精神有些萎靡，不過Mako一看到他就露出燦爛的笑容。

Chuck看到他父親帶著些許哀傷的笑容看著那對父女拘謹但融洽的互動。他知道老爸羨慕他們，他也有點羨慕他們，雖然他不知道自己為何感到羨慕。

三年之後，Chuck進入Jaeger學院。他在科迪亞克島再次見到Mako，到了那時Mako已經能用流利的英語和大家交談了。

她態度堅決告訴他，她也想當Jaeger駕駛，只可惜她年紀還太小，還得再等兩、三年才能接受訓練。

由於他們年齡相近，家庭背景和目標也有幾分相似，所以他們就算沒變成知心好友卻也維持了一定程度的友情。

Mako十四歲那天，Chuck對她說生日快樂。她有禮地說了聲謝謝，頓了一下，又說：「謝謝你告訴我，那不是我的錯。」

「嗄？」Chuck愣愣看著她，不解她的意思。

Mako垂下頭，幽幽說道：「我父親是鑄劍師。他和我母親只有我，一個女孩子。我父親的家人說我斷了家傳淵源，本來想把我送去孤兒院，所以先生才會把我接來……」

Chuck突然回想起數年前Mako住在他們家的那幾個晚上，他坐在地上陪著那位失去家人的小女孩，在黑暗裡他們看不見對方也聽不懂對方的語言……

「妳……妳聽得懂？」他怔怔問道。

Mako搖了搖頭，回答：「不，當時我聽不懂。可是你說了好幾次，所以我記得聲音。等我學到那些單字，我就懂了。」

Chuck覺得超糗，他只想立刻挖個洞把頭埋起來，可是Mako對他淺淺一笑，彷彿他不應該為此感到窘迫。

兩年後，Chuck已經是 _Striker_ 的駕駛而Mako如願以償進入Jaeger學院，到了那時Jaeger的聲勢和駕駛的名望已經變差，可是她的志向似乎沒有絲毫動搖。

Chuck尊重她，她是元帥的養女，但她憑著自己的努力而非庇蔭才取得今天的位置。

他認為Mako是一個非常傑出的技師，主導修復那臺Mark-3的計畫；可是，她最好不要和那個五年沒進駕駛艙的傢伙搭檔駕駛 _Gipsy_ ，他們差點害死了在場所有的人，老爸、他、Tendo、Pentecost、基地裡所有的工作人員、俄國團隊、香港團隊、或甚至位在別層的實驗室裡的科學家。這是PPDC僅存的戰力，他們只能憑藉現存的四臺機甲和怪獸決一死戰，要是他們全都莫名其妙死於測試出狀況的隊友，恐怕只會讓怪獸笑掉大牙，如果怪獸會笑的話……呃，他剛剛有漏掉他們差點害死老爸嗎？

Chuck總是要求自己做到盡善盡美，並且期望他人也能做到。有些半吊子的Jaeger駕駛只想成名，他們加入Jaeger計畫，接受訓練、通過測試，開著機甲出任務但被怪獸痛宰，然後全世界的人都指責Jaeger計畫成效不彰，一竿子打翻一條船，否定了多年來盡忠職守的駕駛們——好比說，老爸，還有他，當然還有那對喜歡用 _自己的名字_ 喚對方讓初見面的人搞不清楚誰是誰的俄國夫妻檔，以及閒暇時喜歡打一對一對一籃球的三胞胎他們不知為何老是揣著那顆籃球在基地閒晃彷彿籃球是需要帶出去散步的寵物——他們這些稱職的駕駛，都是被那些二流駕駛拖垮的……

寢室的房門猛然打開。

Mako站在門後，繃著臉瞪著Chuck。

他們尷尬地對望了幾秒，然後她點了點頭，那個舉動顯示了不論她心裡對Chuck還有多麼不爽，至少表面上她原諒他了。

「呃……」

「請進。」

Chuck踏進Mako的寢室，標準的宿舍單人房，和他的房間一樣。牆上貼著他看不懂的字幅，以及 _Gipsy Danger_ 和其他機甲的舊宣傳海報，書桌上則擺著機械零件。Chuck覺得很尷尬，暗自希望他有帶Max過來，至少他們可以一起拍拍那隻看到美女就興奮流口水的鬥牛犬，而不是大眼瞪小眼沉默對望。

Mako的視線掃向他的臉頰，「你的臉……」

Chuck冷哼一聲。對啦，他跟那個過氣的傢伙打了一架，受了一點點小傷，沒什麼大不了的，哼。

Mako的臉色緩和了些許。看到她的表情變化，Chuck也放心了一些。

「我被禁飛了。」她低聲說道。

「我聽說了。」Chuck簡短回答。他一點都沒有幸災樂禍的心情， _Gipsy Danger_ 能夠順利出動，他當然樂見其成； **但如果他們危害到隊友，那就免談。**

由於時間緊迫，Mako和Raleigh直接進 _Gipsy Danger_ 的駕駛艙——而非訓練用的模擬器——進行Drift同步測試，以致於「追兔子」差點釀成人員傷亡的嚴重後果。嚴格說來，那不全然是Mako的錯，Chuck覺得他應該為Mako打氣，但……該死，他實在不懂如何安慰別人，Mako又不是Max，只要拍拍頭、拍拍背部，就能讓她打起精神……

他想了好一會，才開口說：「和有實戰經驗的Jaeger駕駛精神連結，跟受訓時和搭檔學員在模擬器的測試，是完全不一樣的。尤其是那些關於戰鬥的記憶，那種恐懼、興奮、還有力量……都是訓練時不可能碰到的。」

當年Chuck順利通過淘汰最多學員的精神連結同步測試，他覺得Drift並非像大家所說的那麼困難，只要保持專注、清空雜念、讓無數記憶閃現又消失，不要抗拒搭檔看到你的想法也不要排斥你讀到他的想法，一旦具備了這種心理素質，Drift測試就不是難以通過的一關。

Chuck曾經這麼深信——直到他第一次和Herc進行測試，他才瞭解到有些人的記憶特別難平心靜氣看待，尤其那是個飽受摯愛死亡傷痛折磨的親人。

Mako點了點頭。「我知道。」她欲言又止了半晌，然後說：「在Drift裡，我看到他——」

「嘿！」Chuck趕忙舉起雙手，「妳不必對我解釋。我不確定那個傢伙會希望我知道。」

Jaeger駕駛們從來不會要求搭檔簽下保密切結書，但沒有人會透露搭檔的私密記憶。這是一種默契，更是信任關係的必備條件。

Mako抿嘴微笑，好奇問道：「你為什麼看他不順眼？」

「我才沒有。」Chuck立刻否認。

Mako看起來一點都不相信他的說詞。她靜靜打量著他片刻，又說：「你最近不太像你。」

「喔。」Chuck隨口應了一聲。

「……和雪梨的攻擊事件有關嗎？」她問道。

Chuck下意識迴避了她的視線。「一部分。」他含混回答。

_和攻擊事件沒有直接關係，但和發生在那之後的事有關。_

他不希望Mako再問，所以他只能拙劣地轉移話題：「嗯，晚餐時間快到了，要一起去食堂嗎？」

Mako搖頭，「不，我想等……人少一點再去。」

「那好吧。回頭見。」

「好。」

走出Mako的寢室，Chuck覺得心情稍微好了一點。

這幾天他的心情一直很差。

他原以為發生在雪梨的事會是個轉折——沒錯，那的確是個轉折：標示他和Herc的關係跌至谷底的里程碑。

在此之前，Chuck壓根不曉得原來他們父子的關係如此「融洽」。

儘管Herc和Chuck很少和對方說話，但他們從來不曾迴避對方。可是在那天之後，Herc一直躲著他——並不是說Herc關在房間裡避不見面這一類的，他們父子依舊一起工作，但Herc幾乎不直視他兒子，也盡可能減少兩人單獨相處的時間，此外Chuck更看不出來Herc有半點想要解決這個問題的念頭。

_也許，理由是時機不對。_ Chuck試圖用這個藉口說服自己。眼前他們有更重要、更急迫、攸關全世界人類生死的任務，所以Herc大概認為發生在他倆之間的事暫時先擺一邊，這樣對每一個人都比較好。

他眼睜睜看著Herc和現今已勝任PPDC指揮官的Pentecost元帥總是在談論戰略，然後把 _Striker_ 的維護作業丟給Chuck，嗯，這他可以忍受；然而，當Herc邀請Raleigh和他們父子坐下來一起吃飯 **還替Raleigh拿餐盤** ？這就有點礙眼了。

或許Chuck還年輕，但他已經懂得什麼叫做戰友間的情誼。一起上過戰場，迎戰共同的敵人並且生還歸來，那種情感連繫是外人很難真正理解也無法介入的。

Chuck讀過所有任務的檔案，知道駕駛 _Gipsy Danger_ 的Raleigh是Herc的戰友，他們在菲律賓的馬尼拉一起出過任務。

看到Raleigh坐在老爸身邊，Chuck突然覺得自己像個外人，而 **他討厭這種感覺** 。

Raleigh讓Chuck感到不安的另一點，就是他離開PPDC的理由：五年前，他在執行任務的時候，喪失了同為親人的搭檔。

假如老爸出了事，他是否也會像那個傢伙，再也不敢踏進駕駛艙？再也不願讓另外一個人進入自己的腦袋？……很有可能。

（搞不好，他也會失去理智，跑去工地搭建那座愚蠢的環海圍牆。他不喜歡生命牆計畫，更令他厭惡的是Mutavore攻擊事件後，政府仍不願承認政策錯誤，還說什麼怪獸的速度不快，呼籲沿海居民移居到內陸，這樣一來問題就解決了。解決個屁！濱海大都會數以千萬的居民們要搬到哪裡？難道政府要在內陸蓋難民營收容所有人嗎？）

也許那時Chuck表現得像個自大的渾蛋——事實上，他表現得確實像個自大的渾蛋——但他就是無法忍受Raleigh的存在。

Chuck丟下盛著食物的餐盤，吆喝Max一起離開食堂。他先回寢室一趟，把Max留在房間裡，然後他獨自走進訓練室，狠狠打著沙包，暗自納悶那天他是不是做錯了，或許他不該把Herc的反應當成默許？

該死！他早該知道老爸不可能那麼輕易就接受。

Chuck從來就無法確定Herc真正的想法，他只知道他從來沒在Herc的心裡讀到反感或是排斥。

他一直在等那個不應該存在的欲望消失，但不論他做了什麼——或是沒做什麼——那種念頭就是不肯離開。後來他學會了接受，他和Herc都接受這是個存在的事實，但他無法說服自己滿足於現況，他仍希望更進一步，所以，在那天，乘著戰鬥後還沒完全退去的興奮，他表態了。

Chuck不知道他到底會得到什麼答覆，但Herc沒有一拳揮在他臉上，而是閉上雙眼，於是他決定把這當作放行的綠燈信號。終於觸碰到Herc讓他激動得根本無法思考，他甚至不敢相信這真的發生了。壓抑多年的欲求終於得到滿足的機會，他知道Herc和他一樣興奮，在那個慾望高漲的時刻，這個理由就夠了，他不在乎他們是血親也不在乎越線的後果。他隱隱約約意識到自己硬到不能再硬，他騰出一隻手胡亂解開褲頭，伸進褲襠，握著自己狠狠套弄。Herc在他嘴裡爆發沒多久，他也跟著高潮了。

然而，在那之後，Chuck逐漸冷靜下來，回想起一開始他想要親Herc，但Herc別開臉的舉動。然後他開始慌張了。他抬起頭，發現Herc喘著氣仰望天花板，就是不低頭看他。

他緊張地看著Herc，擔心Herc會對他說，我知道這是你一直想要的，好了，現在你做了，這種荒唐的念頭到此為止，我們不會再提這件事。

幸運的是，Chuck的擔心沒有成真——Herc只是對他說：「我們該打包行李了。」

接著他們分開，各自整理衣服。

在那之後Herc開始處處迴避Chuck。

這下可好了，他那該死的性衝動毀了一切。

但依然，他還是不滿足，他還想要更多、想做更多……

這差不多就是近幾天Chuck心情惡劣的原因。

而今天Chuck創下了他加入PPDC的新低點：他從來不曾在基地打架鬧事，這是史上頭一遭。

那個過氣的傢伙讓他受了點小傷，這不算什麼，讓他真正心痛的是Herc的眼神，彷彿他不成熟的行為讓父親失望透頂。

Herc架住他，阻止他衝上去再挑釁Raleigh。

他瞪著Herc，那一瞬間他忘記自己為了什麼生氣，因為這是他們父子將近兩個星期以來第一次的肢體接觸。

Herc竟然氣到忘了他還在迴避Chuck。

Chuck無法承受Herc的眼神，所以他轉身就走。中了關節技的左肩仍隱隱作痛，但剛才Herc的手臂隔著衣服碰到他胸口的地方卻好像在燃燒。

他需要發洩，但他只能壓抑，他不知如何是好。

他很清楚他所追求並非悖德的罪惡快感，而是他愛上的人剛好是他的父親，但他父親無法用同等的情感回應他。

Chuck悶悶不樂隨著 _Striker_ 的維修團隊工作了一段時間，動手做一些實質的事務能夠讓他冷靜下來。後來他聽到了Mako被禁飛的消息，他想了想，決定他欠Mako一個道歉，所以他動身前往她的房間。

和Mako說過話之後，Chuck感到心頭輕了一些。 _你該振作了。_ 他告訴自己。

晚飯時間到了，Chuck決定採取和Mako相反的策略：他早早到食堂，隨意吃了點，然後打包一些給Max當晚餐，接著匆匆離開。

他沒有碰到Herc。

Chuck開始思考他是否該主動向老爸提起那件事。如果Herc打算拒絕他，沒問題，明白告訴他就是了，他會考慮打壞一兩個沙包然後把整件事拋到腦後。他再也無法忍受無盡的等待和渾沌不明的情況了。

晚餐時間還沒結束，基地的警報聲突然響了起來。兩隻第四量級的怪獸穿越突破點，直朝香港而來。這是史上第一次兩隻怪獸同時穿越的紀錄。Chuck曾經聽過Herc提起科學部門的報告，堅信數字不會說謊的Hermann信誓旦旦預測「double event」可能發生，就算大夥半信半疑，但仍抱著防範未然的態度面對這項資訊。

兩隻第四量級的怪獸同時出擊，看來世界末日真的不遠了。

命令傳了下來，Pentecost指示 _Crimson Typhoon_ 、 _Cherno Alpha_ 、以及 _Striker Eureka_ 同時出動，要三組駕駛著裝後到LOCCENT報到，聽取更詳細的任務指令。

Chuck感到空前緊張，不只是因為前所未見的雙怪獸危機，更因為這是他們父子越線之後Herc和他第一次出任務，Chuck不知道他會在Drift裡找到什麼。

集合的時候，Herc看起來非常鎮靜，和往常無異。他嚴肅地望著Chuck，朝他頷首，彷彿在告誡他，這是凌駕在任何私事之上的最優先，小子，千萬別搞砸了。

Chuck點頭回應。

儘管如此，當他們來到 _Striker_ 的駕駛艙，即將就定位時，Chuck仍忐忑不安。

他盡可能保持冷靜和專注，進入Drift——

縱使他們碰到人類史上最大的危機而且將要出任務，但Chuck仍忍不住在心裡高喊： _太好了！老爸沒有討厭我！_

※　※　※

通過第一次淘汰的學員們坐在教室裡，他們的心情多是既興奮又緊張，因為等在他們前面的課程就是進入駕駛艙的模擬器，學習如何和搭檔建立穩定的精神握結並且共同作戰。由於至今仍沒有一位Jaeger駕駛能夠在不造成腦神經損傷的情況之下獨自操縱機甲戰鬥，因此Drift的訓練被視為學院受訓的重頭戲。

授課教官走進教室的瞬間，室內的低聲交談立刻止住。所有的人都不發一語注視著那位穿著實驗室白袍、戴著眼鏡的苗條金髮女子，望著她反手關上門，快步走向講臺。

Chuck一眼就認出她——他相信在場每一個人都知道她——她是赫赫有名的Caitlin Lightcap博士，創造出Drift技術的科學家。更重要的，她也曾是Jaeger駕駛，四年前她和搭檔駕駛Mark-1原型機 _Brawler Yukou_ 在溫哥華擊殺了怪獸Karloff，多虧了那次成功的行動，Jaeger計畫才得以催生。

Lightcap博士先公布了分組名單——除了招募時已經挑選好搭檔的學員，其餘落單的人皆透過心理測驗的人格特質和神經學分析，分配到具有相容潛力的訓練搭檔——接著她開始對在座學員解釋Drift科技的運作方式、模擬器的訓練流程、以及若干基本注意事項。猶如教科書一般的內容講完後，Lightcap博士走下講臺，用比較輕鬆的語氣談起她和搭檔的Drift經驗，告訴他們在模擬器裡可能會遇到什麼情況，碰上什麼難題，而他們必須做好哪些心理建設，如何調適抗拒別人看到自己內心的衝動，學習與搭檔建立互信關係。

讓另一個人完完全全摸清楚你的腦袋？這個念頭讓大家都不怎麼舒服。

博士面帶微笑說道，的確，有些記憶會讓人想要閃躲，而其中最令大家難堪的，莫過於讓另一個人看到自己的性經驗記憶，但那種情緒波動和反射性想要避開的念頭，都會影響到精神握結的穩定度。

教室裡不少學員吃吃笑了起來，以掩飾自身的尷尬。

Chuck沒有笑，但他不自覺握緊拳頭。

那時Chuck還沒滿十六歲，從來沒有交過女朋友、沒有特別感興趣的對象、也沒有任何經驗。他感到有些害臊，但他覺得自己沒有什麼害怕別人看到的祕密。

Chuck申請進入Jaeger學院的動機其實很單純——他覺得學校不怎麼有趣，所以等到他過了Jaeger學院招募的年齡下限，他和基地裡其他夢想著成為Jaeger駕駛的青少年一起遞出了申請書。當Chuck抵達科迪亞克島時，他沒有大展抱負的企圖心，也沒有自己非當上Jaeger駕駛不可的決心，他僅僅想著，加入PPDC是個不錯的選擇，由於過去幾年他都生活在基地裡，那是他熟悉的生活環境，還有他清楚基地的勤務內容，並且認為這些人是實際上對怪獸戰爭做出貢獻的人，所以他希望成為他們的一分子。除此之外，Chuck僅有的家人也在這裡，他的父親和他叔叔Scott，他們都是PPDC的突襲隊員也是Jaeger駕駛。

對於Jaeger和駕駛，Chuck無法像其他同齡的青少年，抱持著崇拜英雄的浪漫情懷。

壯觀的巨型機甲令人肅然起敬，甚至心生畏懼。Jaeger與怪獸激戰的畫面經由媒體傳送到世界各地。Chuck與其他的人無異，看到Jaeger殺死怪獸的影像也會激動得歡呼；然而，眾人在歡呼的當下，他們不會想到測試駕駛被操作系統的過載神經傳導訊號燒壞大腦，也不會想到鋼鐵機械駕駛艙裡的血肉之軀除了可能被怪獸殺死之外，更承受著輻射中毒和神經損傷的風險——但那是Chuck的夢魘，他會擔心某一天父親出門之後他就再也見不到他，就像那一天他去上學結果再也見不到他的母親。

早在Jaeger駕駛被塑造成這個時代的英雄之前，Herc和Scott就已經加入仍充滿變數的Jaeger計畫，也讓他成為一位經常缺席的父親。

Herc不是一個不負責任的家長，他離家時會把Chuck託給基地裡的熟人照顧，或是請託比Chuck大不了幾歲的青少年「保姆」來家裡看著他。後來Chuck抱怨說，他的年紀已經夠大、可以照顧自己，Herc才勉強同意讓Chuck單獨留在家。

Chuck猜想Herc經常不在的原因，可能是不想太常看到他——因為一看到他，他們都會想起是 _他_ 害得Herc來不及救Angela。

Chuck不知道在Herc的眼裡，他看到的是不是一個害死他妻子的人？

Chuck知道他不應該責怪父親，失去母親不是Herc的錯；但他在情感上還是怪罪他，因為責怪Herc會讓Chuck的自責比較輕一點。

只要他無法原諒自己的一天，他就無法原諒Herc。

但，他也無法想像失去Herc。

他密切注意 _Lucky Seven_ 的消息，比最死忠的追星族「Jaeger Fly」還要殷勤。他關心的不是Jaeger的輝煌戰果或駕駛員Hansen兄弟，而是他的父親和叔叔。他在心底為他們感到驕傲，但他不會逢人就說「看吧，我老爸和叔叔是英雄！」這種幼稚的炫耀臺詞。

Chuck早已不是收到禮物或闔家出遊就會高興得睡不著覺的小孩了，但他知道Herc盡最大的努力對他好，總是關心他在學校的情況，只不過他不知道要怎麼和老爸說話而不會感到彆扭。他希望老爸能夠有多一點的時間陪他；但他又覺得自己的存在再再提醒Herc關於Angela的事，所以父子相處起來總是有疙瘩，既然如此，那麼他們還是盡少看到對方比較好。

逐漸地，他們無話可說。Chuck甚至認為除了血緣關係之外，他和Herc沒有任何共通點。

有一天，Herc和Scott休假，雙雙回到宿舍。由於駕駛必須隨時待命的緣故，他們被要求不得離開基地太遠。那時Herc在廚房準備晚餐，Scott在前去夜店的途中順道過來和他姪子打聲招呼。臨走之前，Scott難得正經對Chuck說：「小子，你要知道，你父親愛你。他滿腦子想的都是你，擔心自己是個失職的父親，不曉得你在這裡過得好不好，一個人在家會不會出事。所以，幫個忙，別再怪他了，好嗎？我都快被他那些煩惱給煩死了。我知道你愛你的母親。Angela是個好女人，我們都愛她，也都想念她。可是你必須學著放手，那不是Herc的錯，不是任何人的錯。」

說完，Scott拍了拍Chuck的肩膀，一陣風似的離開。

那段話在Chuck的腦海裡縈繞許久。

他不希望老爸為他煩惱，也不希望老爸的煩惱讓他叔叔也煩惱起來。他聽過Jaeger駕駛的想法會影響到搭檔的說法，他覺得自己不僅造成了父親困擾也帶給叔叔困擾。

那麼，如果他消失了，是不是那些煩惱也會跟著消失呢？

Chuck想了三天，然後他做了決定——他把衣服裝進背包，僅有的現金都帶在身上，把家門反鎖，沒帶上鑰匙就離開。他決定消失。

那是Chuck第一次也唯一一次離家出走。

然而，他沒有在這座北美洲西海岸的陌生大城市裡遊蕩太久。

Chuck遇見了一隻戴著項圈但旁邊沒有主人的狗。在怪獸攻擊之後，有一段時間街道上的流浪狗會變多。他猜想這隻狗可能在上一次攻擊事件失去了飼主。他看著那骨瘦如柴的身軀和斑駁的黯淡毛皮，為了不明的原因，他無法漠視。Chuck拿出身上帶的口糧餅乾餵他吃了一些，看到他的吊牌上刻著Gus。他想到，或許他和Gus可以一起旅行——接著，他突然想起離家前忘記留張紙條給老爸。

為了不想讓老爸煩惱所以離開家，但如果老爸發現他突然不見了，應該會擔心他發生了什麼事反倒更加煩惱吧？

Chuck猶豫了一會，然後決定他得先回去一趟留張字條。Gus跟在他身後，和他一路走回位於基地附近的宿舍。

_很不幸的_ ，Herc已經回家了。他驚訝地看著比平常晚歸又帶著一個夥伴回家的兒子，好半晌沒有說半句話。最後，他朝Chuck點了點頭，然後走進廚房拿了一只不鏽鋼碗，裝水給Gus喝。Chuck匆匆跑進他的房間，打開背包，把裡面裝的東西一股腦倒在床上，接著回到屋外，和Herc一起幫Gus洗澡。

晚餐後，Herc開車載著他和Gus，想要去找Gus的「家人」，只可惜吊牌上的地址沒能幫上忙，那一區已是廢墟。

父子倆返回宿舍的途中，Herc一面開車，一面說：「如果你希望，我們可以留下Gus，前提是你必須學會怎麼照顧他，因為我……我大部分時間不在。」

Chuck抬起眼，從後照鏡看著他的父親，點了點頭，「好。」

他伸手摸了摸趴臥在他身邊的Gus，赫然覺得想要離家出走的念頭實在很笨——儘管他生平第一次轟轟烈烈的出走之旅只持續了不到兩個小時——不過他卻因此遇見Gus，所以，或許沒那麼笨？

那天晚上，在Chuck爬上床後，Herc難得走進了他的房間，在床沿坐下。

「Chuck，」Herc很困難地開口：「我……我不希望你以為我經常不在是因為我不在乎你。我在乎。我希望你平安無事，希望……戰爭早一點結束，你能夠生活在一個更好的世界裡。我只希望你知道，如果你發生了什麼事，我沒有辦法原諒我自己。」

Chuck把臉埋在枕頭裡。他猜想老爸或多或少察覺到他失敗的離家出走企圖，只不過他沒有把話說白。

Chuck再也沒有興起過逃家的念頭。除了他知道那會讓Herc更困擾之外，另一個原因則是他要照顧Gus。

他們都很喜歡家裡這位新成員，和Herc聊起Gus是他們少數不會感到不自在的話題。

兩年後，Gus去世讓他們都很難過。Chuck猜想他大概再也不想養寵物了，失去長年陪伴的朋友實在太心痛——直到他將滿十六歲那天，Herc帶著一隻鬥牛犬來到Jaeger學院看他，由於那張皺巴巴的臉實在太討人喜歡，Chuck立刻把先前的顧慮忘得一乾二淨。

Jaeger學院的生活不是個問題，紀律、住宿、以及飲食，Chuck很快就適應了，唯獨同儕帶給Chuck不小的壓力。

有些學員是二十出頭的現役軍人，有些則是和他差不多的青少年，但班上只有他一個人擁有 _兩位_ 身為Jaeger駕駛的親人，這個特殊身分讓他很快就被所有人注意到了。

Chuck發現他得證明自己的能力，才不會被別人嘲諷說，他是靠著關係混進來的。

分數足以通過測驗還不夠，他必須取得出色的成績，才能贏得其他學員的尊重；即便他們挑不出他的毛病，他們還是抱著看好戲的心態，想看這位Hansen是否徒有虛名，程度和能耐根本不足以和他的父親與叔叔相提並論。

Drift訓練一開始讓多數學員倍感挫折，頭腦和體能都是一流且精通搏擊技巧的人不在少數，但大多數人習慣單打獨鬥，即便熟悉團隊合作的人也不曾有過共享意識的經驗，因此進入Drift的過程對每個人都是挑戰。

Chuck的搭檔是個十九歲的美國人，分到同組之前他們從來沒和對方說過話，開始訓練之後他們也不常和彼此交談，但Drift會讓搭檔們看到一個人真實的樣貌。雖然花了一些時日，但他們確實抓到了竅門，學會適度信任對方，足以建立穩定的精神連結讓他們雙雙通過測試。

一直到他們進入Jaeger駕駛艙實地測試，Chuck才真正喜歡上Jaeger。

藉由意識和身體操控著高科技的戰鬥機械，彷彿搖身一變成為八十公尺高的巨人，不論是舉起沉重鋼鐵雙腿踏著海床前進，還是揮舞雙臂擺出迎戰的架勢，都讓Chuck感到前所未有的力量。

只要他當上Jaeger駕駛，他就再也不是當年那位無能為力看著城市被怪獸蹂躪或被核彈轟炸的小男孩了……

這個經驗讓Chuck覺得他更加接近Herc——並不是說Hansen家可能會出現第三位Jaeger駕駛的想法讓他覺得自己更接近父親，而是藉由訓練課程，踏上同一條路的Chuck有機會瞭解到Herc的心路歷程。他猜想，Herc加入PPDC，成為Jaeger駕駛，或許也是為了追求這種力量。

由於Chuck還不到可以進酒吧的年紀，而且大家都知道他是Herc Hansen的兒子還有Stacker Pentecost教官和他老爸是老戰友，所以大夥相約出去玩樂的時候當然不會邀這位十六歲少年同行。

Chuck不太在乎——至少他覺得自己不在乎——除了必修的訓練課程，他還多選了Jaeger科技和機械維修相關的課程，他才沒時間浪費在玩樂之上。

等到Chuck完成訓練時，PPDC已決議不再編列預算打造新的Jaeger，他們只能排隊等著修復的舊機甲，或現役駕駛退休，因此唯一的Mark-5  _Striker Eureka_ 需要一名新駕駛的消息，被所有通過淘汰的學員視為難得的機會。

Scott Hansen為什麼會被除名？沒有人細說，反正據信是個醜聞。

Chuck和他的練習搭檔以及另外十幾名學員都上了候選名單，但最後脫穎而出的是Chuck，現役駕駛的十六歲兒子。

他發現自己招來的忌妒攀升到前所未見的新高點。

就在Chuck準備進入模擬器和Herc第一次Drift同步測試之前，有一位不認識的學員朝他走了過來，堵在他前面，迫使他停下腳步。

那人吆喝道：「喂，小鬼，你準備好看你爹地和媽咪做愛的記憶了嗎？」

那句話引起圍觀的人訕笑。笑聲令Chuck耳朵嗡嗡作響，他瞪著那個出言不遜的傢伙，直覺的衝動就是往對方的鼻子上一拳。但在他舉起拳頭之前，有人拍了一下他的肩膀。他的練習搭檔不知何時走到他旁邊，雙手交抱在胸前，擺出「想找碴啊？我奉陪！」的姿態。

Chuck知道他的練習搭檔也和其他學員一樣，既羨慕又忌妒中選的他，但這位和他一樣衝動的年輕人選擇站在他身邊，而不是跟著別人起鬨。

數個月之前他們只是陌生人，但一起Drift了幾個月，他們雖沒培養出什麼深厚的交情，但他們瞭解對方也信任對方。

Chuck冷靜了下來，瞭解到他不該鬧事，不能自毀難得的機會。他吸了一口氣，擺出蠻不在乎的模樣，朝那位想必是落選的傢伙傲慢地咧嘴一笑，「我看是 _你_ 想看吧？」說完，他頭也不回就走遠。

他早就知道和自己的父親Drift想必尷尬不已，但他已做好心理建設。他 _必須_ 通過測試，否則他無法成為Jaeger駕駛。

但Chuck沒有想到和他父親的精神連結會帶給他超乎預期的衝擊。

Hercules Hansen並不像大家所說的是個「無畏的戰士」——讓他恐懼的事物不少，只不過他懂得如何與恐懼共存，在戰鬥中總是處變不驚。

他的恐懼幾乎都和Chuck有關。

他害怕自己無法保護Chuck、害怕自己讓Chuck失望、害怕自己無法回家再見到Chuck，害怕無法原諒他的Chuck變成陌生人……

**_Chuck是Herc的一切。_ **

Chuck是他願意用生命守護的人，他不會把這件事掛在嘴上，但他所做的每一件事、每一個決定，都是出於這種心情。

他發現他們父子多年來都為失去Angela自責不已。他們都不願失去對方，極度在乎對方，卻又不經意地一再傷害對方。

和自己的父親Drift並非容易，但評估報告顯示他們不但相容而且能建立穩定的精神握結，再加上父子兩人似乎都吃了秤砣鐵了心，決意和對方搭檔，因此 _Striker Eureka_ 的駕駛人選就這麼定了下來。

走進駕駛艙的第一天，Chuck就愛上了 _Striker_ 。這臺機甲不論是速度還是力量，皆遠遠超越以前在學院用來練習的Jaeger——更重要的一點，他覺得 _Striker_ 更容易對他的指令做出反應。有次他和一位資深的機甲技師聊到這點，那位技師微笑解釋道：「Jaeger也有『記憶』，會記得駕駛的動作。當駕駛熟悉機甲獨特性能的同時，機甲也在適應駕駛的風格。你們在學院練習的時候，不同梯次多組學員都使用同一臺機甲，自然沒機會體驗到駕駛和機甲瞭解彼此，並隨著時間一起成長的經驗。」

那位技師談起Jaeger的方式，彷彿在說那不只是用來戰鬥的機甲，而是一種……鋼鐵和電路板構築出來的生命體。

Chuck忍不住微笑。雖然他還沒用這種眼光看待Jaeger，但他已深深瞭解Jaeger的迷人之處了。

同年五月，未滿十七歲的Chuck以 _Striker Eureka_ 副駕駛的身分第一次出動，並且圓滿達成任務。

回到雪梨碎頂基地後，他們父子和工作人員開了小小的慶祝餐會。

大家向他道賀，也對Herc稱讚說他有個能夠「繼承家業」的兒子。

雖然Chuck和Herc沒有在一夕之間變成可以徹夜談心的父子，但身為駕駛搭檔的兩人透過Drift知道雙方沒有說出口的心思，笨拙的語言反倒顯得多餘。

能夠駕駛全世界最棒的Jaeger，並且擁有一隻被全基地當成吉祥物的鬥牛犬，正當Chuck覺得他的生活看似好得不能再好的時候，卻出現了一個急轉直下的意外發展。

Drift讓Chuck看到Herc的回憶，讓他比誰都瞭解Herc，這是Chuck早就預期到的發展；但他沒有預期到的，則是那些回憶以某種他無法理解的方式影響了他。

有些人，你就是不會把他或她跟任何性的念頭聯想在一塊。

以前他不會往那方面去想，但現在他會了。

Chuck驚愕地發現他對Herc產生了性慾。

※　※　※

「站起來！老傢伙！」

Chuck趕緊解開扣住駕駛的束帶，立刻衝向Herc，試圖把摔倒在地的父親扶起來。

「不准那樣叫我！」Herc喝斥，揮手甩開他。

看到Herc的額角淌下鮮血，Chuck感到心頭一陣刺痛。

他們都預期了這會是一場硬仗，但誰都沒想到戰況竟會如此慘烈。

「 _Striker_ 太重要，禁不起失去你們。」在出發之前，Pentecost是這麼說的，「除非必要，否則別交戰。」

一開始 _Striker_ 確實遵守著命令乖乖在港區守著，但通訊裝置傳來的吃緊戰況，讓他們都非常焦急。他忍不住抗議，說他們不能呆站在這裡眼睜睜看著隊友在外海被怪獸痛毆。

Herc非常罕見地爆了粗口，「操它的。」他說，接著通知LOCCENT，他們要前去支援。

Otachi很難纏，但 _Striker_ 撐住了，正當他們即將發射飛彈之際，突然之間，系統疑似過載，大量訊號湧入他們的腦袋，然後駕駛艙陷入一片黑暗。

駕駛 _Striker_ 進入第六年，他們從來沒遇過這種情況。

_Striker_ 彷彿失去了生命，站在原地，動彈不得，完全不回應任何指令，甚至連緊急電力都無法喚醒她。

Leatherback繞著 _Striker_ 打轉，在Herc解開束帶時牠恰巧揮拳重擊機甲，害得他老爸狠狠撞到駕駛艙的內牆又重重摔倒在地。

精神連結已經斷了，但Chuck發現他好像仍能讀到Herc的想法：Herc很生氣，對於他們深陷的困境，也對Chuck生氣——因為他失去了專業的態度，滿腦子都在擔心搭檔，不但罔顧他們的任務，更忘了他們肩負保護城市裡千萬居民性命的重任。

Chuck感到汗顏。儘管他也想抗議，但他找不到任何能說出口的話。

「要嘛我們在這裡枯等，要嘛我們拿信號槍去做真正愚蠢的事！」

Chuck無語盯著Herc，忍不住諷刺想道：到底誰才是那個莽撞又衝動的Hansen啊？

既然老爸都這麼說了，還有別的選項嗎？

Chuck默不作聲取了兩把信號槍，轉過身，沿著固定在內牆的梯子，往上爬出駕駛艙。他推開艙門，豆大的雨滴打在他頭上和臉上，他站起身，和老爸口中的醜八怪打了照面。

……這個大塊頭還真醜啊……

他伸出手，想要扶Herc一把，「你的手還好嗎？」

豈料，Herc怒氣沖沖吼道：「給我信號槍就是了！」

怪獸瞪著他們，巨大的臉朝他們逼近。

幾乎把他淹沒的恐懼只剩下麻木，更多的是認命。 _看來人生的終點就在這裡了。_ Chuck恍惚想著， _我忘了跟Max說再見。_

他們幾乎同時朝怪獸發射了信號彈。

鮮紅的火焰分別擊中Leatherback的眼窩和下顎。怪獸看似痛苦地吼叫，甩頭，然後掄起兩個嚇人的巨大拳頭。

有那麼一個瞬間，Chuck想要把握生前最後一次機會，轉過身抓住Herc，捧起他的臉狠狠親他，否則他就再也沒機會了……

白色的強光刺得他睜不開眼。

他原以為是閃電，但他沒聽到打雷聲，而是聽到直升機螺旋槳的聲音。

他順著光源看去。

探照燈，Jumphawk， _Gipsy Danger_ 。

……

啊，那個生鏽鐵桶還真是美麗啊！

※　※　※

十七歲是一場不願回首的惡夢。

那像是某個開關突然接通了，過去在更衣室不時瞥見的那副軀體，驀地變得極富吸引力，令他再也無法以「那就只是老爸」的眼光看著Herc。

Chuck無法克制自己的視線逗留在Herc的身上，貪婪地舔舐他的臉龐以及每一寸露出在衣物之外的肌膚；同時他也無法遏止自己想像Herc藏在衣服底下的身體摸起來或嚐起來是什麼滋味。好奇與渴念漸漸演變成無數生動的幻想，甚至在他躲在房間或浴室裡自慰時，想的都是他和Herc做愛的景象……

或許起初那只是摻雜了觸犯禁忌的情色幻想，但後來那變成了一股威脅著他神智的猛烈欲望。

Chuck知道這種遐想不合常理，他也知道他不應該放縱這種念頭繼續滋生。他試著盡可能不去多想，盡可能不要端詳Herc的臉和身體，盡可能避開視線接觸和其他方式的互動。但他們是一起訓練的Jaeger駕駛搭檔，也是一起生活的父子，每天共處的時間超過十二個小時。長時間近距離的相處變成一種折磨，一種理智壓抑欲望、欲望啃蝕理智的甜美與痛苦參半的折磨。

在Drift裡，Herc發現了。

Herc和他一樣錯愕，也和他一樣都不曉得該如何解決。

至少——令Chuck感到非常慶幸的——Herc沒有因此對他心生反感，也沒有向任何人透露他的祕密。

他想，或許，他該找個方法發洩掉那種讓他們兩人都困擾不已的欲望。

而他確實把該想法付諸實行。

那不是一段Chuck經常回想的往事——他不在乎對象是誰，也不在乎對方感興趣的是他的身體或是他的名字，他只在乎對方是否有意願和他共度幾個小時。有些時候他的對象是比他大上幾歲的年輕女人，有些時候則是年輕男人。就算他的目光偶爾被年紀和Herc相仿的成熟男性吸引，但他從來沒有找上他們，因為他不希望有人察覺到他的「特定偏好」，也不希望Herc在Drift裡面看到他找了「替代品」洩慾。

不久之後，基地裡的人開始說長道短，但Chuck沒放在心上，因為他自認沒傷害到任何人。

深夜他回到家時，總會看到迎接他的是坐在沙發上打瞌睡的Herc和趴在地板上睡著的Max。Chuck發現，就算回到家時已經筋疲力竭，但他心底的某個角落依舊有個不滿足的聲音，吶喊著他有多麼盼望能夠把疲憊的身軀靠在Herc的身上，多麼想要把嘴唇貼在Herc的唇上。無論他再怎麼發洩欲望，即便他的衝動暫時被撫平，但那個聲音卻始終沒有消失。

他希望那個聲音消失，但他找不到正確的方法。

Chuck短暫的放縱歲月終止於他被基地指揮官叫進辦公室訓話的那一天。

「聽著，Charles Hansen，Jaeger駕駛的頭上已經沒有一個讓你不管走到哪裡都吃得開的光環了。今天每一個人都在看著他們的稅金被花在哪裡，還有這些錢養的到底是哪種人。每折損一臺Jaeger，你聽到最大的聲音不是哀悼陣亡的駕駛，而是哀號重金打造的機甲變成沉在海底的巨大廢鐵。Jaeger殺死怪獸？這是應當的，我們對PPDC資助這麼多，當然要見到這種發展；怪獸摧毀Jaeger？喔不，PPDC在搞什麼鬼！到底是誰准許你們把經費浪費在那種計畫的？又是誰判定那些不知好歹的駕駛具有操縱Jaeger的資格？……你的私生活是你的事，我才不管你要睡誰，但你給我聽好了，如果『 _為什麼我們能夠放心讓一個管不住自己下半身的十七歲小鬼抱持開著嶄新跑車出去兜風炫耀昂貴玩具的心態駕駛全世界最先進的Jaeger？_ 』的質疑越來越大聲，或是你在任務的表現比過去遜色，我會毫不猶豫換掉你，你聽到了嗎？毫不猶豫！現在我們最不需要的，就是一個扯自己人後腿的同袍！

「……最後，以一個父親而不是長官的身分，Hansen，我想跟你說，希望你能夠多體諒自己的父親。不管你的孩子到了幾歲，在做父親的眼裡，看到的始終是個孩子。我知道Herc會想要保護你，但如果情況演變成他無法保護你或甚至你危害到他的職位，那會變得非常難看。你父親是一個值得尊敬的軍人、戰士、駕駛、以及朋友，我希望你牢記這點。」

Chuck沒有出言辯駁或是頂撞上司，他僅僅聽著訓斥。

他最不希望的就是他傷害到老爸，但不知怎的他好像總會傷害到他。

Herc似乎也從指揮官那裡得到了同一番談話，所以那天Chuck一回到家，Herc就對他說，他們需要談一談。

Chuck飛快做出決定——他堅定地看著Herc，說：「這種事絕對不會再發生了。沒有下次。絕對不會。」

打從那天之後，Chuck開始過著禁慾的生活。

也許他採取的手段略嫌矯枉過正，但一時之間他沒想出更好的解決方案。

他告訴自己，如果哪天他碰上了感興趣的對象，他會試著和對方交往看看——因為這是包括他老爸在內大多數人期待看到的「正常」行為——只不過，他一直沒碰到他想要深入交往的對象。

Chuck花更多時間和機甲技師一起工作。他突然轉變的行為令不少工作人員竊竊私語，但由於他很少和別人閒聊，所以一般人就算好奇也不至於冒然走到他的面前直接問他：「嘿，老兄，聽說你不再去找人玩玩了？惹上什麼麻煩了嗎？」

他覺得越來越孤獨，總是焦躁不安，總是得不到滿足。

他不懷念和陌生人一夜情的經驗，但他懷念那些可以讓他暫時忘卻所有煩惱和掙扎的短暫片刻。

有一天，Chuck隨著技師在 _Vulcan Specter_ 底下工作，熟悉的吠聲穿透收音機播放的音樂，抵達他的耳朵。他轉過身，推開護目鏡，發現Herc帶著Max散步到這一區。他的工作已經到了收尾的階段，Chuck決定只對Max揮了揮手，而不是走下去和鬥牛犬打招呼。

Chuck用眼角餘光瞄到Herc站在原地沒有離開，彷彿打定主意要等他下工才一起走。

Chuck知道這是他父親表達關切的方式。

他的視線變得模糊。

他別過臉，拿下護目鏡，作勢用衣袖擦汗實則揩去眼角的淚水。

這個瞬間，Chuck懂了——

在Drift裡看到的記憶，不只是影像和聲音，更能夠感受到回憶伴隨的情緒，無論那是正面的還是負面的，都能透過精神連結讓搭檔感應到。因此，看到另一個人的記憶，並不是像坐在椅子上的觀眾看著銀幕上的電影，而像是被主角牽著一起走進電影體驗發生在他或她身上的事。

Drift讓你真正懂得一個人，包括他不為人知的一面。

Herc是一個真誠的人，性情直率，總是直言不諱，但他知道分寸，也是個遵守紀律的軍人。他的性子有點魯莽，不善言詞，但他不是個大老粗。基本上，Herc是一個單純且好懂的人。

Herc當然也有黑暗的一面——或至少，他本人認為那是黑暗的一面——不論交戰前他有多麼沉著，一心想著他要平安回家與家人相聚，一旦面對怪獸他就會 _奮不顧身_ 迎戰。執行任務與保護平民的使命感固然是動力，但身在危險處境的恐懼令他戰慄，而駕駛Jaeger帶給他無與倫比的力量令他興奮，其中他最不想承認的，則是在那個時刻他享受毀滅和殺戮的快感。只出現在戰場上的自我毀滅傾向為他贏得了無畏戰士的形象，但冷靜下來後他經常感到懊悔，認為自己在那一刻丟下了他在人世最想要守護的人，Chuck。

他們父子的性格比他們兩人想的還要更為相似，都有衝動、冒失、甚至毀滅的一面，只不過年長的Herc比年輕的Chuck更懂得控制做傻事的衝動。

Chuck看過許多小時候他們一家三口的回憶，也看過不少在他出生之前Herc的經歷。

在他的眼裡，他依然視Herc為父親，但Drift讓他認識到一個不只是身為父親的Herc，而他發現他喜歡這個不只是父親的Herc。

——Chuck瞭解到，在他們成為搭檔之後，不知道什麼時候，他已不自覺愛上了這位叫做Hercules Hansen的人。

※　※　※

戰場已經轉移，怪獸和 _Gipsy Danger_ 遠離他們的視線，消失在市區的建築群。遠處傳來響亮的撞擊聲，探照燈的光束標示了怪獸的所在地點，只不過從他們所在之處無法看清實際的情況。

盤旋在上空的直升機朝他們廣播，通知兩位駕駛，Jumphawk會把無法動彈的 _Striker_ 運回去，並且詢問他們是否需要緊急醫療協助。

Chuck建議受傷的Herc先行搭乘直升機返回基地，因為他需要醫療照護。一開始Herc拒絕了這項提議，他堅持要和 _Striker_ 一起返航，但考量到他們留在這裡幫助不大，再加上他的傷處好像疼痛不堪，最後他妥協了，答應先回基地接受治療。

等到Herc被垂降下來的救護員接走，Chuck才獨自回到 _Striker_ 的駕駛艙。緊急通訊設備是唯一仍在運作的裝置，雖然無法和LOCCENT通訊，但他可以收到 _Gipsy Danger_ 駕駛艙內部通訊傳來的音訊。

聽到Leatherback倒地，他忍不住握拳歡呼；聽到Raleigh對Mako說，保險起見還是檢查一下脈搏，他忍不住輕笑。

看來Mako和那個過氣的傢伙搭檔也不算太糟嘛。

Jumphawk把 _Striker_ 從維多利亞港區載回碎頂基地的短短飛行途中，Chuck一直守在通訊器的旁邊，緊張地聽著最新的發展。Otachi抓著 _Gipsy_ 飛上高空， _Gipsy_ 揮劍劈開Otachi，機甲和怪獸皆從距離地表十幾公里的平流層墜落。Chuck焦急得緊緊抓住通訊器的面板，吼著「 _Gipsy_ 撐著點加油撐住啊Mako說妳是獨一無二的美女妳別辜負她的期望啊！……喔！太好了！站起來了！太好了！我就知道你們都會沒事！」

就算身穿沉重的戰鬥服，Chuck仍不由得興奮一跳——旋即，他慶幸沒有人看到這幕，還有通訊已斷所以沒人聽到他的發言。

一回到基地，在技術人員協助他脫掉戰鬥服之後，Chuck立刻趕往醫務室，伸手攔下他遇上的第一個醫護人員。「我老爸怎麼了？」他急急問道。

「沒有大礙。」對方回答，然後不由分說把Chuck推到一邊，動手處理他臉頰的割傷。

「真的嗎？」Chuck半信半疑。他猜想Herc的傷勢可能有點嚴重，否則Herc不太可能被他說服先行回到基地——要不然，那就是Herc打算繼續迴避Chuck……

「鎖骨骨折。」

Herc的聲音讓Chuck猛然轉過頭。他無視醫護員的抱怨，怔怔盯著站在幾步外的Herc。老爸額頭的傷口已經止住了血，褐色的夾克披掛在他肩膀上，裡面沒穿上衣，而右手臂吊在他胸前。

「傷勢不算嚴重。」Herc沉穩說道：「斷骨已經固定住了，不需要開刀。」或許是他看到Chuck依舊關切的神情，所以他再補上一句：「我曾經碰過一次鎖骨骨折，以前打球的時候。」

_是嗎？那少說也是二十五年前的事了吧？_ Chuck想著，但他沒有說出口。他知道Herc說那句的用意是為了告訴他沒什麼好擔心的，所以他不應該挖苦關於年齡這回事。

基地內部的通訊器傳出 _Gipsy Danger_ 已經回到總部的消息，大夥醞釀要去迎接Raleigh和Mako，他們精彩的表現讓每一個人都振奮不已。Herc認為他和Chuck都該去，他們父子相當於欠Raleigh和Mako一條命，必須向那兩位駕駛好好道謝。不過，Herc也說，他得先回寢室一趟，整理妥服裝才好去見他們。

Chuck安靜地跟在Herc身邊，陪著他走回房間。Herc打開房門時，Chuck開口問道：「需要我幫忙嗎？」見Herc一時之間沒有回應，他趕忙又說：「我保證絕對不會亂來。」

那句話讓Herc縮了一下。他望著Chuck，猶豫片刻，然後點了點頭，往旁邊一站讓Chuck走進室內。

Chuck第一眼就看到擺在書桌上的全家福照片——他們一家三口，那是Herc的三十歲生日派對，旁邊還有一張照片是Herc、Scott和Chuck的合照，那是他出發前往科迪亞克島之前拍的。

Herc沒有把和Chuck合影的照片收起來。

今晚出任務的時候，Chuck在Drift裡找到了答案——Herc之所以迴避著Chuck，是因為那天發生的事確確實實影響了他。在那天之前，Herc不曾用這種方式想著Chuck；但在那天之後，他會這樣想了，可是他的理智和道德觀不允許他這麼想這麼做，他隱約覺得自己與那種社會新聞版面報導的、強暴自家（未成年）子女的禽獸沒什麼兩樣，所以他開始迴避Chuck。

Herc從衣櫃裡拿出一件乾淨的灰色長袖上衣，Chuck小心翼翼取下Herc右手臂的吊帶，為他脫下夾克。他看到Herc肩上那條固定患處的八字肩帶，猜想鎖骨骨折可能很痛。受訓和戰鬥讓他受過不少傷，也碰過幾次骨折，但他從來沒傷過鎖骨。他聽從Herc的指示，拿起上衣，協助Herc把無法施力上舉的右臂套進衣袖，然後讓頭部穿過領口，最後才是沒有受傷的左手。

在Drift裡，Chuck曾經看過他老爸在他還小的時候，幫他洗澡和穿衣服的回憶。但現在，他們的角色似乎對調了。

Chuck的動作始終很小心，不敢拉扯到Herc的手臂，也不敢在他身上多加停留。他為Herc扣上衣領的釦子，「好了。」

Herc的視線瞥向掛在椅子上的背心，沒等他開口，Chuck已經走過去將背心取來，再一次謹慎地協助Herc穿上衣物。最後，他幫Herc把右手臂掛進前臂吊帶，固定在胸前。Chuck忍不住動手調整背心，試圖讓衣服看起來更整齊一點。他的手指拂過Herc的胸口，感覺到他的體溫和心跳。

Chuck突然想起今晚他們差點都沒命了。

「Dad……」

誰知道下一次他們是否還有機會死裡逃生？

誰又知道在世界末日降臨之前他們還有多少時間？

看來現在Herc也走上四年前Chuck曾經歷過的逃避和否認道路，天曉得他要逃避多久？

世界都快毀滅了，他根本不在乎禁忌或是道德，他只在乎他們想要的是相同的。

Chuck揪著Herc的衣領，直視著他的雙眼，對他說：「我已經是成年人了。我知道我在做什麼。」

令Chuck驚訝又欣喜的，Herc沒有退開，而是身體稍稍往前傾，低下頭，輕輕吁了一口氣。

此時此刻，Chuck唯一想到的，就只有湊上前去，把他的嘴唇覆上Herc的嘴唇。

他不知道一個理想的吻應該是什麼樣子，他只知道他希望這個吻不會結束。Herc的鬍子扎得他的臉頰和鼻子和下巴又刺又麻又癢，他的嘴唇碰到的是比他想像中還要更柔軟更溫暖也更醉人的雙唇，而他的舌頭和他的牙齒……他拿不定主意他比較想要深入另一張嘴裡索求更多還是縱容衝動毫不客氣嘶咬或是讓兩人熱烈糾纏的舌頭在自己的嘴裡角力……

猛烈的吻逐漸緩慢了下來，最終他們微喘著氣分開。

Chuck睜開眼，看到Herc注視著他的眼神……很複雜。

但至少Herc的臉上還有笑容，所以他認定這是個好徵兆。

Herc輕聲說：「你知道，你該親自跟他們道謝。」

Chuck先是一怔，然後才瞭解到Herc指的是什麼。他忍不住哼笑，垂下頭，將額頭輕輕靠上Herc沒有受傷的左肩。

他當然可以對Mako說「妳太棒了！」、「幹得好！」、「我就知道妳可以痛扁怪獸！」然後Mako可能會微笑對他說謝謝；可是他……他才不想對Raleigh說那些話。

Herc嘆了一口氣，「好吧，我會幫你向他們道謝。」他妥協道。

Chuck忍不住微笑。他出伸手，將Herc左手的衣袖往上推到手肘，就像他平常穿衣服的方式。他讓自己的手指在Herc的手臂上多停留了一段不必要的時間。

他感覺到鬍子輕輕刮過他的額頭。

_去他的世界末日和怪獸！_ Chuck覺得一切好得不能再好了。

※　※　※

沒有時間慶祝，也沒有時間哀悼。

_Gipsy_ 漂亮戰勝兩隻怪獸帶給大家的喜悅逐漸消退之後，現實的困境再度襲向每一個人的心頭。他們失去了 _Crimson Typhoon_ 和 _Cherno Alpha_ ，救難團隊仍在外海搜尋和打撈，抱著一絲希望他們的隊友或許能奇蹟似的生還。

不管怎樣，他們只剩下兩臺Jaeger了……

Chuck不知道今夜他是否能夠安睡，但他想著至少要在下次出動之前好好睡上一覺。

Herc同意Chuck到他的寢室過夜。他先回到自己的房間，把枕頭和毯子揣在懷裡，手裡牽著Max，然後才去敲Herc的房門。Chuck用兩人的枕頭和毯子將那張標準尺寸的單人床佈置成勉強可以舒適靠坐的「長椅」，他先幫Herc脫掉靴子——他忍不住想起在Drift裡看過的一段記憶：在他去幼稚園的第一天，Herc幫他穿上鞋子送他出門——然後他和因為傷勢無法躺臥的Herc一起坐到床上。

他坐在左邊，輕輕靠著Herc的左肩。他聽著Herc的呼吸聲還有心跳聲，不敢置信竟然會有這一天。

在他長達四年的禁慾生活裡，數不清多少次，為了發洩蠢蠢欲動的性衝動，他會去健身房打沙包打到雙臂再也舉不起來。

而現在他竟然能和嚮往已久的人相擁而眠，只要轉過頭就能親吻他的臉頰？這絕對是美夢成真。

當然，他的幻想仍然活躍，他還是忍不住想像，或許他可以讓Herc跨在他大腿上，解開他的褲子替他打手槍，他可以仰頭看著他的臉，抬起臉和他接吻，最後讓他射在他的手裡或他的胸口或腹部。

但，期待他受傷的「old man」像個欲求不滿的年輕人？喔算了吧，他知道那種事不太可能發生。

如果他們還有明天，還有「未來」，他會期待更多、渴望更多；但在這個當下，他可以滿足於兩個人依偎著對方入睡。

Chuck被警報聲吵醒的時候，他發現房間裡只有他一個人。

他感到錯愕，不知道自己竟然累到睡死，甚至連Herc幾時離開他都沒察覺。

Tendo通知 _Gipsy_ 和 _Striker_ 的駕駛著裝後報到。

出動的時候到了。比他預期的還要快，但時間到了誰也逃不掉。

Chuck沒有依照命令去換上戰鬥服，而是穿上夾克後牽著Max離開寢室——他想，Max的嗅覺比較靈敏，大概大老遠就可以找到老爸。

在他看到穿著便服的Herc和穿著戰鬥服的Pentecost一起出現，他立刻瞭解到這次和他一起駕駛 _Striker_ 的搭檔會是PPDC的元帥。

「或許Stacker因為健康因素被迫退休，但他是個無人能及的戰士。」Herc對他這麼說。

他站在人群裡，聽著Pentecost慷慨激昂的演說。

他把Max的牽繩交到Herc的手中。

他邊走邊吃了一條穀物和堅果的能量棒，然後去負責戰鬥服的部門換裝。

他不知道什麼時候他已經停止思考，只剩下身體機械式做著例行公事。

他知道這一次的任務和過去的都不一樣。

他知道他可能不會再見到老爸了。

Chuck一向沒有顧忌，但現在，他很擔心他的上司兼他父親的老友可能會發現他們的事。

然而Pentecost卻跟他說，他不會帶任何東西進Drift，沒有記憶、沒有恐懼、沒有官階。Pentecost面無表情望著Chuck，說他是個自我中心且自大狂妄的渾球還有戀父情結，他的臉色和語調彷彿在說，他都知道了，而他絕對不會讓這種事影響到他們的任務。

他茫然地和Pentecost握手，然後才轉過身面對他要告別的對象。

Chuck第一次看到Herc哽咽，掙扎著想要說出心底的某些話。

他們父子倆都是不善言詞的人。老爸奮力想要講些什麼的模樣害他鼻子發酸。

「你不必說，我一直都知道。」

他一直都知道Herc愛他，從他出生的那一刻開始直到這一刻，不論中間這些年發生了多少的變故和多少衝突，他一直都愛著他。

近幾年Herc總是包容了他的幻想和欲望，從不戳破也不評斷，而到了最後，他甚至縱容了Chuck。

Chuck很清楚這是凶多吉少的一趟——他們兩人都知道，這十之八九是訣別。

他蹲了下來，揉著Max的臉，注視著那雙圓圓的眼睛，親了一下他的頭頂。「喔我會想你……」

「幫我照顧他。」臨走之前，他這麼告訴Herc。接著他轉過身，踏著大步走向升降梯。

Chuck原以為他不會再回頭，但Herc提高音量對Pentecost說「那是我的兒子。 **我的兒子。** 」他還是忍不住再看了Herc一眼。

Chuck知道Herc的想法。Herc認為事情不應該是這樣。他認為應該是做父親的為子女清除障礙，好讓下一代生活在一個更好的世界，而不是反過來。

但Chuck希望他能夠讓Herc有機會生活在一個更好的世界裡。他老爸已經辛苦戰鬥了十幾年，他比誰都值得一個沒有怪獸的未來。

如果愛一個人，就是心甘情願為對方付出包括自己生命在內的一切，只盼望對方有機會能夠活在一個更好的世界裡，那麼，元帥——不，Stacker Pentecost——你說的對，我們Drift會沒問題的。

 

 


End file.
